Save me from myself
by Rylie1990
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I won't give much away. All I will say is Who is Lola? Also their is some CHAX in it, if that helps.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so reviews would be great, I'd love to know what you think of my story and if I should continue. Thank-you **

Brax and Charlie were just a few weeks away from leaving all their worries behind them. Their relationship was common knowledge in town now. They didn't need to keep their feelings a secret anymore and boy did it feel good.

Charlie was at Leah's house packing some boxes. Although the move wasn't for another few weeks, Charlie had always liked to be organised. She had no choice not too. If it was left to Ruby all the packing would be done the night before.

As Charlie put the last few DVD's in the box she was grateful to hear a knock at the door. Her face lit up as she walked into the kitchen and realised it was Brax "Hello you" she grinned as she greeted him with a kiss and a hug. "What are you doing here I thought you were helping Casey?" she asked.

"Yeah, well I'm sick of boxes, fancy a break" Brax grinned. Charlie didn't much persuasion, she was obviously sick of boxes too. Charlie quickly followed Brax out of the door and closed it behind them.

As Charlie and Brax walked hand in hand along the sand, Charlie noticed some of the River Boys were gathered near the sea. They had just been for surf; Charlie could see Brax watching them. "You can talk to them you know?" she smiled as she released Brax's hand. Brax quickly grabbed it again "Nah, I'm where I wanna be" he smiled as he kissed her on the head.

As Brax watched the boys he noticed Sam approaching Heath with a worried look on his face. Sam whispered in Heath's ear, he too now shared the same worried look. "What do you thinks going on?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I don't know but we are about to find out" Brax replied as he watched his brother walk towards him.

"Look if you boys have got yourselves into trouble…" Brax started.

"It's not the boys. It's Lola" Heath interrupted, grabbing Brax's full attention. "Sam said she's been spotted in Mangrove River"

"She can't have she's in Melbourne" Brax replied. Charlie had noticed the worry in Brax's voice. _Who the hell was Lola? _She thought to herself.

"Where has she been seen?" Charlie sensed Brax already knew the answer to this question, by the tone in his voice.

"Usual place" Heath was being very mysterious with his answers.

"Shit" Brax exclaimed "Baby, I gotta go" Brax said quickly as he kissed Charlie and then hurried off.

Charlie couldn't help feeling a little put out by Brax's swift exit. There was question burning into her head though _who is Lola? _Brax had never mentioned her name before now. In fact none of the Braxton's had. Was she another ex-girlfriend of Brax? Or Heath maybe? She thought as she headed back home.

Brax and Heath pulled up outside the rundown house that seemed only too familiar for them. They could see Gordo waiting outside the door. "She's upstairs" he said simply. The Braxton brother took a deep breath as they entered the house. They didn't bother to look round, they just headed straight upstairs and looked in the first bedroom there were about 5 teenagers all laid around, Brax could smell the familiar smell. He was praying that maybe Gordo had got it wrong and Lola wasn't here after all. There was no sign of her in the second room either. Both brothers took a deep breath as they walked into the third bedroom. It was a dark Smokey room, as Heath and Brax looked down they saw a bed; a man was straddling a woman.

It wasn't until Brax saw the tattoo on the woman's arm he realised this was the woman he was looking for; Heath must have seen the tattoo also because he was taking violent action to remove the man. Heath pulled him off the bed as he and Brax rushed to the woman. She was out of it. Brax noticed the $100 bill on the side, and what looked to be a used crack pipe. It saddened him to see this, Brax shook the woman "Lola" he said as he checked for a pulse. Heath practically stood guard at the door so no-one else would come in. Brax quickly picked this lifeless woman off the bed and carried her out of the room and downstairs. Heath couldn't believe they were here again. He thought Lola was better, as Brax carried Lola out of the door he heard a mans voice "Hey, she still owes me $100" he yelled after them.

"Beside table" Brax yelled as he put Lola carefully inside his Ute.

000000000000

Ruby and Casey were sat in the lounge discussing there future when Heath and Brax arrived at the house. "Oh my god?" Ruby exclaimed when she saw the lifeless woman in Brax arms. Casey quickly stood up "I thought she was in Melbourne" he said as he followed Brax into the bedroom. Ruby was stood at the doorway "We found her at the crack house on Jenson Avenue" Heath informed a devastated looking Casey. Ruby wondered who the hell this girl was, the girl who had all 3 Braxton Brothers in such a state. All was made clear when she noticed a Blood and Sand tattoo across the small of her back. Ruby was also shocked when she saw another tattoo going down this girls left arm. It was the word BRAXTON.

"Oh my god" Ruby whispered, who was she?

**Please review **


	2. Who is she?

Charlie had just started to pack things out of the kitchen into boxes when Ruby came home. She looked a bit miffed "I thought you were staying at Casey's tonight" Charlie asked.

"I was meant to be, but then Heath and Brax turned up with this woman" Ruby started to explain.

"Lola?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yeah, anyway she was out of it. Casey freaked out and told me to go home" Ruby was a little annoyed.

"Yeah Heath came to us earlier and said they had to get her from Mangrove River" Charlie and Ruby were trying to put their stories together, to try and make sense of it all.

"Heath said something about a crack house" Ruby remembered, Charlie's eyes widened. Why the hell were Brax and Heath at a crack house, who the hell was Lola? She thought to herself.

0000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back at the Braxton's house. Heath, Brax and Casey had gone into detox mode. They removed every single bottle of alcohol from the house; they now just had to play a waiting game.

Heath and Brax decided Casey didn't need to be in the house when Lola woke up. Both of them knew what to expect so Heath took Casey to the movies. Brax thought it would be best if he dealt with Lola on his own. He sat in the kitchen and waited for her to wake up.

It was about 8.30pm when she finally woke up; Lola was confused when she looked around. It wasn't long until she realised where she was, she saw Brax's surf board propped up in the corner of the room. She quickly rushed over to her jacket and frantically searched her pockets. She realised someone had taken it. Lola rushed through into the kitchen.

Brax had heard Lola stirring in the room next door he braced himself for her reaction when she finally realised what she was looking for had gone. Brax had been in this position with Lola many times before. He winced as he heard the bedroom door open.

"Where the hell is it?" Lola screamed at him as she stomped through the house.

"It's gone" Brax said as he turned to face her, Lola was searching the kitchen cupboards like a crazy person "That gone too" Brax added as he walked towards her.

"Well that's fine I'll go and get some more" Lola exclaimed as she tried to push Brax out of the way. He was too strong for her tiny frame. Brax grabbed her arms.

"You're not going anywhere" he said as he held her firm.

"Fine" She yelled as she managed to break free from his grip. Lola continued to pace the house frantically.

"Lola what's going on" Brax tried to ask her

"Nothing, I don't know what you mean" she snapped.

"Fine well if you won't tell me I'll ring mum" Brax said as he took the phone out of his pocket.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out" Lola had calmed down a little, Brax nodded.

"I came back because I need your help" Brax sighed, he couldn't believe she was finally admitting after all these years she had a drug and alcohol addiction, his relief was soon turned to fear when she told him what she needed help with.

"I'm pregnant Brax, and I need you to help me fix it" Lola spoke with no emotion.

"You're what?" Brax now feared for this young woman, after what he had witnessed at the crack house his head was now going into overdrive.

"Brax you promised" Lola reminded him.

"How could you be so stupid? Do you even remember how you got pregnant?" Brax was furious with her. Lola just looked at her feet.

"Great so it could be anybody, with any kind of disease, JESUS LOLA" Brax threw his hands behind his head "Right we have to take you to hospital and get you tested"

Lola shook her head "No way, I'm not going in no hospital. I know whose baby it is"

Brax grabbed Lola's arm "That's not the point, you're still gonna get checked out" he ordered as he dragged her out to the car.

Brax dragged a reluctant Lola up the corridor towards the main reception. He was interrupted by a worried looking Sid "Is there a problem?" he wondered why Brax was dragging her up the corridor so forcefully.

"Yeah she needs whatever tests you have got for unprotected sex and drug abuse" Brax blurted out to a very embarrassed looking Sid.

"Right ok, well do you want to bring her through here?" Sid said as he showed Brax the side room.

"Er…I am still here you now" Lola spat angrily.

"So what's you're name" Sid said as he bent down in front of the woman, Lola just glared at Brax.

"Her name's Lauren Braxton" Brax interrupted.

"Braxton, so she's a relative of yours then?" Sid questioned curiously.

"Er…Yeh she's my…"

**Haha sorry but it had to be done. If I get some more reviews I will update quicker.**

**Big thanks to ChipNuts, mwlouy11 and beebee483 for your reviews.**

**Also wanna say a big thank you to my big sister Nikayla for helping me write this. Loves ya Nik Nik.**


	3. A stranger no more

"She's my Sister" Brax informed Sid, Lola threw him another glare. Sid was holding her arm now.

"Er…what kind of drugs?" Sid said looking at Brax, who had now stood up to see the marks on Lola's arm.

"I'm sorry Dr but I am 23 not 12" Lola snapped, she wasn't happy about being judged by her brother and a complete stranger.

"Just tell him what you have been taking Lola" Brax had, had enough of his sister's smart comments. She obviously didn't realise how serious this was.

"Crack, but I swear last night was the first time in years" Lola stated. Brax laughed "Yeah, Whatever Lola"

"Look I don't need you to stand here and judge me. I didn't want to come in the first place" Lola spat as she tried to get off the bed.

"Wait, we need to run some tests first" Sid said as Brax grabbed her arm.

"What kind of tests?" Brax hoped they would sound scary enough to make Lola stay.

"Just the usual Chlamydia, hepatitis, HIV" Sid suggested.

"HIV" Lola's heart skipped a beat when Sid mentioned this one.

"Er...yes especially with the needle marks on your arm, are you aware if your needles were shared with anyone else" Sid continued. "And what about unprotected sex?"

"Oh yeah she's had that, she's pregnant" Brax had gone from being worried to being furious again.

"Brax" Lola spat as she glared at him "I won't have caught anything from the father, he's a good guy"

Brax just shook his head, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hug his baby sister or hit her right now. Lola had always been a loose cannon getting into all kinds of trouble, but he thought these days were behind them. How wrong could he have been?

000000000000000

Heath and Casey were surprised to return home to an empty house. "Do you think he's taken her to mums" Casey wondered,

"Don't be stupid, going to mum's is the last thing Lola needs right now, he's probably taken her to get checked out" Heath suggested.

"Why does she need to be checked out?" Casey was a bit alarmed.

"Er…lets just say our sister has stooped to new levels" Heath just left his explanation at that. He cringed as he remembered the man they had caught with her earlier that night.

-X-

Brax sat with Lola in while they waited for her results. He couldn't believe he was back here again. It wasn't the first time Lola had needed these kind of tests and it wasn't the first time he had been with her either.

"How long?" Brax asked his sister, he could see she was becoming her old self again; the drugs must have been wearing off.

"I don't know a few months" Lola felt a little ashamed when she saw the look of disappointment in his face.

"How could you afford it?" Brax knew the answer to his question, but it didn't make it any easier. As he watched his sister's eyes fill with tears he pulled her into a tight hug.

The siblings were interrupted by Sid, he looked little grim.

"What's the story doc?" Brax asked when he saw Sid's expression.

"It's bad news I'm afraid, Lauren our tests show you could have some possible damage to your liver and kidneys" Lola's eyes were filled with tears.

"So what happens now?" Brax said as he held Lola's hand tighter.

"We will need to do a CT scan to determine what damage has been done, once we can establish the extent of the damage, then we can discuss what would be the best treatment" Sid explained.

"So it is treatable" Brax asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry I can't say for sure until we've done more tests" Sid said as he left the room.

Brax sighed deeply as he held his sister "For god sake Lola" he whispered.

-X-

Casey decided to go and see Ruby, he owed her an explanation, and he was pretty sure Charlie would want to know what was going on as well.

"Casey, hey" Ruby was shocked to see her boyfriend at the door, especially after the state she had seen him in earlier. Casey kissed Ruby on the lips and followed her into the lounge where he was greeted by Charlie.

"So who is she?" Ruby was eager to find out who the mysterious woman was.

"Her name's Lola…Lauren, she's my sister" Charlie and Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, I didn't know you had a sister" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah well she's been living with our dad for a few years, as you saw earlier Lola has some issues" Casey continued. Both Ruby and Charlie were listening sympathetically

"Lola's been in and out of rehab since she was 16, it started with drinking, then when that stopped working she turned to weed and pills, then she eventually started on the hard stuff" Charlie couldn't believe Brax had kept this to himself.

"I didn't notice so much when I was a kid, but as I got older I realised what was going on. Brax and Heath used to get calls all hours of the night because one of the boy's had spotted her at a local crack house, my mum couldn't handle it so she sent her to go and live with my dad, she's meant to be in Melbourne on tour right now" Ruby and Charlie looked at eachother in shock. None of them expected this.

"Tour?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's meant t be one of the supporting acts for Alicia Marcia" Casey informed,

"Oh my god I love her she's amazing" Ruby exclaimed, she couldn't understand why Casey's sister had brushed her off to come home and do this to herself

**Ok so let me know what you think of this story so far **

**Also I have been informed that a story with a Braxton sister already exists. I'm not really sure about the whole copyright thing works; I know there are quite a few stories with Brax's children in them, but they are completely different. If anyone could let me know that would be great. I think the plot of my story is pretty original but if anyone else has read one with the same plot could you please PM me **


	4. Old Habits Die Hard!

Lola was less than impressed when she was bullied into staying in hospital over night by Brax. She was even more annoyed when he insisted on staying with her.

"I don't need a babysitter" Lola shivered; Brax could see she looked cold. He instinctively wrapped an extra blanket around her shoulders. It wasn't until now that Brax realised how fragile his sister looked, she was a shadow of her former self. Brax sat on the bed next to Lola and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good because I'm not your babysitter, I'm your big brother" Brax smiled as he felt Lola snuggle into him. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

-X-

Heath and Casey had heard from Brax, he was still being extremely secretive. Brax had told his brothers that Sid was keeping Lola in hospital overnight for observation and he would explain when he got back home.

-X-

It was almost lunchtime when Lola and Brax finally came home, Lola had been for her CT scan and was told by Sid she would be called back into hospital to discuss the results.

Casey and Heath both shot out of their seats when Brax returned home with Lola. Both of them hugged her in turn. Heath was shocked as he wrapped his arms around his sister, she was so thin. Casey thought the same.

Lola forced a smile before heading towards the bedroom. Heath made sure she had disappeared before questioning Brax "So what's the story Bro?" he asked curiously. Brax gestured for his younger brothers to sit down.

"It's not great news" Brax started, both Heath and Casey's eyes widened, neither of them knew if they were ready for what Brax was about to say.

"She's pregnant" Brax winced for Heath's reaction.

"She's what?" Heath cried as he shot up put of his seat. Brax put his hand on Heath's arm and forced him to sit. Heath realised Brax hadn't finished telling them everything.

"Sid did some tests and apparently Lola has got some possible Kidney and liver damage" before Brax could finish his sentence he watched as heath just got up and walked out of the house.

Heath was never very good at showing his emotions, especially where family was concerned. Casey however just sat and stared for a few moments.

-X-

As Brax explained the situation to his brothers, none of them realised the pain Lola was in, in the room next door. The withdrawal symptoms had started to take full effect now. Lola was laid on the bed in the foetal position; she used all her energy to stop herself from crying out. She knew as soon as she opened her mouth Brax would have her back down the hospital quicker than you could say drug addiction.

There was one thing Lola needed right now and even the thought that this stuff was killing her didn't put her off. Lola struggled to her feet and headed straight to the window, she managed to climb out quietly. Lola headed for the beach; she had called an old friend who was meeting her.

Lola felt terrible about doing this but it was the only thing that would make the pain stop, she closed her eyes as she felt the sharpness of the needle pierce into her skin.

-X-

When Heath finally came back, Brax explained everything to him. All three brothers decided Lola would need more support than they had to offer.

"Maybe Charlie and Ruby could help?" Casey suggested, Heath looked horrified that Casey could suggest such a thing.

"No way, this is no-one else's business, imagine how Lola would feel if she thought the whole town knew" Heath protested. Brax suddenly remembered Lola was asleep in the next room, he thought perhaps it was a good idea to check on her.

As Brax gently pushed the door open, he was shocked to see Lola wasn't there. "SHIT" he exclaimed as he rushed back through the house "She's not here" he informed his brothers before checking his pockets. He had an awful feeling rush over him when he saw the bed was empty.

"Where could she have gone, she hasn't got any money?" Casey wondered.

"Yes she has, she must have taken it out of my pocket while we were in the hospital" Brax exclaimed as he continued to search his pockets. Brax wasn't bothered about the money at all; he was more worried about what Sid had said at the hospital.

As Brax grabbed his keys all three Braxton's hurried out of the house. They had to find their sister and quickly.

**Please tell me what you think **

**Next time-**

**Brax saves Lola again!**

**Lola gets her test results!**

**Heath takes desperate measures to stop Lola from buying dodgy drugs.**


	5. Begging Lola

Heath, Brax and Casey desperately searched the near-by areas looking for their sister. Brax finally suggested maybe they should try the beach.

They all decided they would cover more ground if they split up.

As Heath scanned the beach it was then he saw her. A small brunette wearing Brax's grey checked shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Heath ran over to her as fast as his legs would let him "LOLA" he yelled as he got closer, Heath called for Brax and Casey who arrived immediately. Brax knelt down beside his sister "Lola" he said as he shook her frantically. As Casey watched them, it was then he saw something in the sand next to her, not far from her hand. Casey was mortified when he got closer and realised what it was "Brax" he said drawing Brax's attention to the object. He too was mortified. Lying there in the sand was the syringe Lola had used.

When Brax saw the syringe he knew no amount of shaking was going to wake her, so he did something that shocked his brothers. Brax picked Lola up in his arms and carried her towards the sea. As Heath and Casey watched him walk away, they were interrupted by a familiar voice "Hey what's going on?" the voice said. As Heath and Casey turned they realised it was Charlie, standing next to her was Ruby.

Ruby looked on the sand and saw the syringe "Oh my god, is she ok?" she exclaimed as she turned her attention to Brax, who was now walking into the water.

"She will be" Heath snapped. Casey glared at his brother.

00000000000

Brax waded into the sea until it was waist high. He put Lola's feet on the floor and continued to splash water at her face; she woke up coughing as she water fell into her mouth and up her nose. Brax had his arm behind her to stop her from falling backwards.

When Heath realised what Brax was doing he started to head towards them. Casey, Ruby and Charlie followed. When Heath saw the state of his sister something snapped inside him. He was furious. Brax had his arm around Lola as they walked out of the sea. Heath grabbed his sister by the arm and dragged her onto the sand "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled angrily. Charlie was a little shocked that Brax was letting Heath talk to Lola like this.

Brax knew Heath was only saying what he was thinking. "Where did you get it?" Heath questioned her. Lola just looked at the sand she didn't have the energy to argue with her brother. "LOLA TELL ME" Heath yelled.

Lola suddenly collapsed; Brax grabbed her to stop her from falling "Lola" He cried as he laid her on the sand "Call an ambulance" he said as he looked up towards Charlie. Charlie took out her phone and dialled.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and took the young woman to hospital. All three of the Braxton's waited anxiously for some news on their sister. Ruby was sat with Casey, Charlie was stood with her arm around Brax and Heath just paced the corridor.

"She'll be ok" Charlie whispered into Brax's ear.

When Sid finally appeared he was practically bombarded with questions "How is she?" Casey asked first.

"What happened?" Heath interrupted followed by a "Will she be OK?" from Brax.

"Lauren is stable, she had a reaction to something that was mixed with the cocaine she injected" Sid explained. Both Charlie and Ruby looked shocked, none of them had ever been in this position before.

"She is very lucky to be alive" Sid added "we have done the best we can, but I'm afraid we can't give Lauren any medication until the effects of the drug has worn off"

Brax looked at Heath and Casey "We have her tests results. Brax can I talk to you for a second" Sid interrupted. Brax nodded and followed Sid into a side room.

"I'm afraid its bad news, Lola has extensive Liver and Kidney damage…" Sid started before being interrupted by Brax "So what treatment does she need?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but the damage is irreversible, there isn't any cure" Sid explained

"So what happens now?" Brax asked, he knew deep down what the answer would be.

"The only thing we can do is prevent anymore damage and the only way we can do that is by suggesting that Lola goes to a rehabilitation clinic" Sid advised Brax the best way he could. Brax threw his hands behind his head "What about the baby?" he asked as he remembered Lola was pregnant.

"With what has happened I doubt that the baby will have survived, and due to your sisters condition it is practically impossible for her to carry a baby full term without risking her own life" Sid hated having to break this kind of news to a relative, especially when the patient was so young. Brax nodded before returning to his brothers. He explained what Sid had told him.

0000000000000000

After a few days Lola was allowed home, Brax decided it would be best if he told Lola the news at home.

Lola had already sensed her brother was keeping something from her, but she didn't have the energy to argue. She was already feeling the full effects of the withdrawal symptoms.

Brax had gone to see Charlie, Casey was with Ruby and Heath was left to 'Lola watch'.

Heath decided to check on Lola, he tapped gently on the door. She didn't answer so he thought he had better check to see if she was ok.

Brax and Heath had attached a bolt to the bedroom door and boarded up the window to prevent Lola from escaping again. Lola was laid on her bed in a ball "Lo" Heath whispered as he approached her.

"Leave me lone" she said as she looked up at him. Heath could see she had been crying. Lola's face was grey and blotchy.

"Do you want anything?" he asked ignoring her request.

"You know what I want" Lola snapped "Please Heath help me it hurts so much" she cried. Heath put his arms around Lola instinctively.

"Please, I need it. I can't take it anymore. It hurts so much" she sobbed into his chest. Heath could feel the tears in his eyes. He loved Lola so much and hated seeing her like this.

"You know I can't" he whispered. Lola pushed him away furiously "Then get out" she spat. "You're useless, well if you won't help me then I will find someone that will. Is that what you want?" she yelled.

"Lola, please you can't you're sick" Heath begged.

"OK I know and I will stop, but I can't think straight, it hurts so much. Please Heath just a bit of something just to take the edge off" Lola was practically begging him now.

Heath hated to see his sister like this, but he knew if he didn't help then she would find someone who would. What if it wasn't clean? Maybe this time it would kill her. Heath took a deep breath "OK, but you have to promise me this is the last time Lo" he said as he grabbed both of her arms. Lola nodded frantically "Yes, oh thank you, I promise" she smiled hugging her brother tightly.

Heath headed out of the room, before reaching for his phone and making the necessary call.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for your kind reviews it's so nice to know people like my ideas.**

**Next time-**

**Will Heath get what Lola wants, or will he find what she needs?**

**Charlie and Ruby support Brax and Casey!**

**Cheryl is furious when she discovers what has been going on behind her back, will she support her daughter or turn her back on her again?**


	6. Tough Love

Brax lay quietly next to Charlie, after everything that was going on with Lola, he was glad for the distraction. "How long has she been like this?" Charlie asked him, hoping he would open up to her.

"She started drinking with her friends a couple of times a week when she was 15, then it got more regular. It went from twice a week to a bottle of vodka a day. By the time she got to 17 the grog stopped working so she started smoking weed. It just went downhill from there" Brax explained as Charlie laid her head on his chest.

"Lola didn't start on the hard stuff until she met Bobby" Brax continued "He was a dealer mate of Heath's. Lola would go missing for days at a time, and then we would get a phone call from one of the boys saying she was at the crack house. It eventually took over her life. She got a record deal you know?" Brax felt a lump in his throat when he thought about just how bad things had got for his little sister.

"Really?" Charlie said as she leant up to face him.

Brax nodded "Yeah, but she turned up to a rehearsal of her face and they dissolved the contract immediately"

"Casey said she had been touring Melbourne?" Charlie was confused.

"Yeah, she met a young artist in Rehab and they helped each other, the woman put Lola in touch with her manager and eventually she got the gig. It was the making of her" Brax smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry baby" Charlie said as she snuggled into him again "If you want me to help just let me know" she offered sincerely.

Brx didn't answer he just traced Charlie's spine with his finger tips before kissing her. Little did Charlie know she was already helping him by providing a distraction.

0000000000000000

Lola waited patiently for Heath to come back. She was surprised when he had returned with the stuff for her. But she was even more surprised when she realised he had brought two lots back. Lola watched curiously as Heath laid out two syringes and two balls of foil on the table in front of them.

"What's that?" Lola questioned curiously.

"It's what you asked for, but I've got one too" Heath replied coolly as he set up.

"What?" Lola was confused.

"If you want to pump this shit into to yourself then that's fair enough, but if you are gonna keep doing it then we are doing it together. Whatever you inject into your body. I'll inject in mine" Heath explained to a horrified Lola.

Heath really hoped that Lola's love for him would stop her from doing it, so he was devastated when his sister continued to pick up the syringe he had prepared for her. He took a breath as he picked up his own. He winced before aiming the needle at the crease in his arm.

0000000000000000000

Brax and Charlie had drifted to sleep when they were disturbed by Brax's phone ringing loudly. Brax answered it quickly "He's done what?" Brax yelled as he hung up and quickly got dressed.

"Babe what's wrong?" Charlie asked as she watched Brax rush to get dressed.

"Heath's been to get Lola some coke" Brax replied simply before practically running towards the door. Charlie quickly got dressed and followed him. She had some how managed to catch up with him, she quickly got in the car next to him.

000000000000000000

Lola watched as Heath got closer to his arm with the needle "Heath stop" she exclaimed quickly as she grabbed his arm just before he put the needle in. "I can't watch you do this to yourself, it'll destroy you" she cried

"No, and Brax, Casey and me can't watch you do this to yourself either. Lola you have already destroyed yourself" Heath said gently.

Brax arrived just to see the two needles he almost hit his brother for being so stupid. But Charlie had realised what Heath was doing. She grabbed Brax as hinted for him to wait a few moments, suddenly Lola cried out "I'm so sorry" she sobbed uncontrollably "Please help me" she added. Heath quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt.

Brax let out a deep sigh; this had been what he was waiting for. Charlie hugged Brax as she watched Lola breakdown. She had to admit Heath Braxton's tough love approach had worked.

00000000000000000000000

Brax took a deep breath as he drove away from the rehab clinic. He knew this was the best thing for Lola, but he couldn't shake the lost expression she had on her face when he left her. He took another deep breath as he pulled up outside the house. It was going to be a long road to recovery for Lola, but at least she was taking small steps in the right direction.

As Brax threw open the door he was surprised to see his mum sat in the lounge with Heath and Casey. "Where is she?" Cheryl demanded instantly.

"She's gone to get help" Brax replied as he headed over to the cupboard, he was planning on having a beer but when he saw his mum sitting there he had a feeling he would need something a bit stronger. As he opened the cupboard door he remembered he had thrown all the alcohol out when Lola arrived.

"Oh yeah I've heard that before, how long for this time?" Cheryl spat, Cheryl's lack of support infuriated Brax.

"It's different this time mum, Lola's sick" Brax snapped angrily.

"What do you mean sick?" Cheryl regretted her remark instantly.

"She's got extensive Liver and Kidney damage" Brax couldn't hold back "We don't know how bad it is until we speak to a doctor, oh and she's pregnant" he added. Cheryl's eyes widened.

"I want to see her?" She stuttered, Casey noticed the tears in his mum's eyes.

"You can't, its procedure. Lola can't see anyone from the outside for the first 6 weeks of her programme" Brax explained, Cheryl was devastated, she knew Lola was in a bad way but she never realised it had gotten this bad. 'So much for her dad taking care of her' she thought to herself.

"I want to help, and I'm going with you when you speak to her doctor" she finally added.

000000000000000000000

Lola wasn't sure how she felt. Apart from in pain, she knew her family only wanted what was best for her. As she looked around her room Lola realised that this time, she wanted what was best for her as well.

Lola put her hand on her stomach and thought about the life inside her. As she stood up to get a glass of water Lola suddenly fell to her knees, she could feel a stabbing pain across her stomach. As Lola looked up she could see blood on the bed where she had been sitting "OW" she cried as she felt a pain again. Suddenly a few women rushed into her "Are you ok Lola?" they asked as they helped her to her feet.

"I'm losing my baby" Lola sobbed as she held her stomach tightly.

**I feel quite emotional after writing this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Also I am extremely overwhelmed by all the reviews I am getting. Your kind words of encouragement are what keep me writing so thank you so much.**

**Next time-**

**Brax and Cheryl get the full picture of Lola's illness!**

**Something that Heath finds in Lola's belongings could identify the father of her baby as a resident in the Bay, but who?**

**Lola makes a friend in rehab!**


	7. Diagnosis

Lola felt groggy when she woke up. She was surprised to see Brax and her mum sat at her bedside. It wasn't until Lola opened her eyes that she remembered where she was. She was in hospital. As soon as her eyes opened Cheryl rushed to her side "Oh Lola what have you been doing to yourself aye" she whispered as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Their hug was interrupted by Sid entering the room. Both Cheryl and Lola looked up at him, Cheryl perched on the edge of Lola's bed and Brax pulled his chair closer. Lola was unnerved by the grim expression on Sid's face. They all sat up to listen to what Sid had to say "I'm very sorry but I'm afraid Lola has what we call Stage 2 Cirrhosis of the liver" All three Braxton's just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Ok, well the damage is irreversible and as I said before the only thing we can do is slow down the process" Sid explained to a stunned Brax and Cheryl.

"What process?" Cheryl asked nervously. Lola already knew what Sid meant; the tears in her eyes confirmed that.

"How long have I got?" Lola asked calmly. Both Brax and Cheryl looked at Lola with their mouths wide.

"If the treatment works and you stay clean then about 5-10 years before you need to think about other options" Sid explained.

"What options?" Brax interrupted, he was still trying to take in what Sid was telling them.

"Lola will eventually need a liver transplant" Lola was now leaning forwards on her bed and biting her nails, Cheryl put her arms around her daughter.

"What about the kidney damage?" Lola finally managed. Sid looked even grimmer than he did when he walked in.

"I'm afraid your kidneys are not functioning as they should, that is why you have been experiencing the symptoms we discussed" Sid explained "I'm afraid the only way forward now would be a Kidney transplant" Lola put her head in her hands and sobbed "I'm so sorry mum" she cried as the realisation of what she had done to herself hit her.

Brax stood quickly and wrapped his arms around both women. "I'll leave you alone, but I'll be back later to talk about where we go from here" Sid said as he left the room.

00000000000000000000

Heath had been told by Brax to get some of Lola's things. As he looked through her bag he was shocked to see how little she had to show for her life. In the bag were a few pairs of denim shorts, a small make-up bag, some hair scrunchies, shampoo, soap and a notepad. As heath opened the notepad he noticed some words scribbled, as he read them he realised they were song lyrics Lola had been working on. As Heath continued to flick through the pages he was shocked when a few photos fell out.

As he picked them up he was furious. They were pictures of Lola with a guy he recognised. They looked as thought they were very much together in the pictures. There was one of them hugging and laughing, a close up of them kissing, and then another one of them singing together. When Heath turned the photos over he noticed a date written on the back of each of them. Heath suddenly realised these dates fell around the time Lola got pregnant.

The familiar face Heath was looking at must have been the man who got Lola pregnant, Heath thought to himself furiously as he stuffed the photos into his back pocket and rushed out of the house.

00000000000000000000000

Angelo's was extremely busy when Heath arrived, but that didn't put him off. Heath was furious and didn't even notice the restaurant full of people. His eyes were only fixed on one man. Heath marched to the bar and punched the guy clean in his face knocking him back into the spirits shelf. The man stood quickly Heath punched him again. A familiar voice screamed "Oh my god Heath what are you doing?" it screeched. The voice was Bianca she rushed and helped the man up.

"Did you know?" Heath yelled, to a clueless man "Did you know you got her pregnant?" he screamed as he threw the photos at the man. Bianca looked at the photos. She looked confused.

"Liam what's going on?" Bianca questioned her boyfriend. Liam looked stunned; he had no idea why Heath was so angry. He was about to find out though.

"She's my sister you bastard, she's my little sister" Heath launched himself at Liam again, but this time he was stopped by an arm grabbing him. It was Brax "What are you doing?" he asked. Brax arrived just after Heath's revelation.

"He's the one who got Lola pregnant" Heath spat struggling to break free.

"Liam?" Brax exclaimed in disbelief, he had no idea what to do but for now he had his hands full trying to stop Heath from upsetting anymore of his customers.

**Please let me know what you think, and if my medical details are incorrect then I am sorry. I tried to research them as much as I could to get them as accurate as possible. Please Review.**

**Next time-**

**How does Bianca deal with the news?**

**Lola makes a breakthrough in Rehab!**

**Charlie and Brax take a break from it all!**


	8. Treatment

Lola woke up slowly, she wasn't exactly sure where she was, she had been moved around the hospital at least three times in the night. She was woken by a nurse "Morning Lauren" the nurse sung a little to cheerfully for early morning, but Lola was to groggy to say anything. As Lola opened her eyes she looked around the room. She could see Heath sitting beside her "Hey you" he smiled.

"MMM" Lola replied, causing Heath to laugh. Lola had never been a morning person. As Lola looked around she was shocked to see Sid stood in front of her with a machine.

"What's that?" she asked croakily. Sid moved forwards so he could explain.

"This is the dialysis machine we talked about" he said simply, Lola looked terrified.

"Hey it's ok Lo, I'm gonna sit with ya" Heath smiled as he grabbed his sisters hand. Lola smiled, even though on the inside she was still terrified. Sid had hooked the machine up to Lola in no time "Ok so each session will be for 4 hours and you will have them three times a week" Sid explained as he checked Lola's temperature.

"What about the transplant?" Heath interrupted.

"I'm afraid due to Lola's condition, we can't recommend her for a transplant until she has been clean from drug or alcohol abuse for at least 8 weeks" Sid explained before handing Lola a leaflet "This will tell you about all the side affects from the treatment"

Sid disappeared out of the room; Lola looked at the machine "4 hours aye" she smiled. Heath nodded and made himself comfortable.

00000000000000

Brax pulled up slowly outside the cottage, which was situated in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are?" he smiled as he turned to Charlie.

"Are you sure it's ok, what with Lola's dialysis starting today?" Charlie was still unsure about her and Brax sneaking off like this.

"I told you I spoke to Lola, she told me if we didn't go she would be extremely pissed off, besides Heath's gonna be with her. And after the first one, Sid said she should be able to have the rest of her treatment in rehab"

Charlie still wasn't sure, but the more she looked at the cottage the more she didn't want to leave. "Babe we're staying" Brax insisted as he got out of the Ute and got their bags.

0000000000000000000000

Bianca hadn't spoken to Liam since Heath told them about Lola. Liam was sleeping at the caravan park. Bianca didn't even give him chance to explain.

Liam decided he needed to tell her the truth, so he decided to go to Irene's and tell her whether she wanted to hear it or not. Bianca nearly closed the door when she realised who was there, Liam managed to stop her.

"Look, I don't want you to speak, just listen. It's not what you think" Liam started, Bianca let out an angry sigh "I've known Lola for about 5 years, we met in rehab. She came on tour with me and the band a few years back as our supporting artist. And we just clicked"

"That was a few years ago, Lola was a few months pregnant" Bianca reminded him.

"Yes I know that. It was while we were on a break before I went into rehab. I bumped into her at a gig, the old connection was there and we slept together" Liam's explanation was a poor one, but it was the truth.

"And what about the photo's?" Bianca still wasn't happy.

"They were taken when I left rehab, I didn't come straight home remember, you said you didn't want to be with me so I…"

"You went to find her?" Bianca interrupted furiously. Liam paused for a moment before answering her.

"Hang on, you slept with Heath Braxton, while we were apart and I had to get over it" Liam was getting a bit annoyed with Bianca's hypocritical attitude.

"Yes, but that was different" Bianca wasn't sure how it was different, but that's the only comeback she could come up with "You said you were together a few years ago, did you love her?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Liam was confused.

"Just answer the question Liam" Bianca yelled.

"Yes, are you happy? I was in love with her" Liam confessed.

"GET OUT" Bianca yelled as she pushed him back out of the door.

Liam wasn't sure what had just happened. His conversation with Bianca didn't exactly go as planned; he jumped on the back of his motorbike and rode. He wasn't sure where he was going but he had somehow ended up outside the hospital. He wasn't sure whether to go in or not.

000000000000000000000

Brax was extremely amused by Charlie's attempt at cooking dinner. Most of it was burnt "Well we can eat some of it" Charlie smiled as she looked at the burnt offerings she had put on the table. Brax just grinned and picked up the bowl of salad "Yeah at least this isn't burnt" he teased. Charlie hit him in the arm playfully.

"Right, that's it your gonna pay for that" he laughed as he picked Charlie up over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. Charlie squealed excitedly.

0000000000000000000000

Heath decided to leave Lola alone for a while, he could see her eyes looked heavy "Can I get you anything from the canteen?" he asked as he headed towards the door.

"No I'm fine, thanks" Lola smiled weakly.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes ok" Heath said as he disappeared. Lola could feel her eye's closing. As she opened them a little she could see a figure in front of her "You forgot your wallet Heath?" she whispered.

"No Lilo it's me" Lola's eyes shot open. There was only one person who called her Lilo. She looked a little confused as she saw the man in front of her.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Lola asked him curiously.

**Hope that's ok for you all. **

**Next time-**

**What does Liam want?**

**How will Heath react to Liam's visit?**

**Charlie has something to tell Brax, how will he react?**


	9. Happy news

Lola frowned as she waited for Liam's answer; he just stood and thought for a moment. "Hang on, what happened to your face?" Lola asked curiously when she noticed Liam's cut lip and black eye.

"Your brother happened" Liam said as he touched his lip. Lola sighed; she knew exactly which brother had done this.

"Heath" she moaned, "I take it he knows about us?" Liam simply nodded.

"I guess" he added as he looked around Lola's room. He noticed the machines she was hooked up too "So what's all these for?"

"Dialysis, my kidneys have had enough" Lola was quite calm as she explained each machine to Liam. "You still haven't told me why you are here?" Lola finished.

"Yeah Rockstar, why the hell are you here?" Heath interrupted "Come on I'm waiting" he added as he moved closer to Liam.

"Heath, please remember where you are?" Lola said hoping Heath would back off. Liam turned to Lola.

"I think I'd better go Lilo, I'll pop back and see you later though" He said before being interrupted again.

"I doubt it" Heath scoffed as he watched Liam leave. Lola just glared at Heath "What?"

"You know what! For god sake Heath I'm not 12, and I think it's about time you and Brax realised that" Lola was furious. Liam wasn't even doing anything wrong and Heath had sent him packing.

"Look I know you're angry, but you need to concentrate on yourself right now Lo. You don't need Liam turning up and complicating things" Heath tried to explain his quick reaction, but Lola was still furious with her brother.

0000000000000000000000

Charlie and Brax were sat in a restaurant having lunch. Brax decided letting Charlie cook again was a bad idea. He noticed how fidgety Charlie seemed. It was ever since she had gone out by herself earlier that morning. He was just about to ask her what was wrong, when she finally spoke.

"I wonder how Lola's getting on." Charlie said breaking the silence, Brax just frowned, he knew there was more on Charlie's mind than how Lola was doing. "Ok, Brax there is something you should know"

Brax leant back in his chair now we're getting somewhere he thought to himself.

"I lied when I said I was going for a run this morning, I went to the doctors" Charlie smiled; Brax looked a bit concerned "It's nothing to worry about; well I hope it isn't because it all depends on…" Charlie had started to mumble.

"Charlie" Brax couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Ok sorry, Er…I really don't know how to tell you…in fact I'm not sure if you will" Charlie was mumbling again.

"Oh Charlie come on, you're killing me" Brax interrupted her for the second time.

Charlie took a deep breath and just cam out with it "I'm pregnant". She bit her lip and closed her eyes waiting for a reaction from Brax.

000000000000000

Lola hadn't said two words to Heath since he came and practically threw Liam out. She couldn't believe how pig headed her brother was being. Well ok to be fair he was only looking out for me, Lola thought to herself. But Lola was a Braxton, and she was the most stubborn out of all four of them, she definitely wasn't about to let Heath know she agreed with why he did it. Then again sitting in complete silence was no fun either, she thought to herself.

Suddenly Sid came in and broke the silence between them "Ok, so that's the first session over, how did you find it Lauren?" he asked as he filled in her notes, Lola just nodded.

"Right so your next session will be on Wednesday, but I have spoke to the rehab clinic and they are more than happy for you to have your treatments there" Heath's head shot up as he heard Sid mention Rehab.

"So we can take her back there?" Heath sounded relived. And to be honest he was. At least Murphy can't get near her while she's in there, Heath thought to himself.

00000000000000000000000000

"Please say something babe" Charlie said, bringing Brax back to reality. Charlie now looked extremely nervous as she waited for her boyfriend's reaction. She was relieved when Brax smiled.

"That's brilliant" he grinned.

"It is?"

"Yeh, course it is" Brax leant over the table and kissed Charlie. He couldn't believe after all the bad things he had done, that he was finally allowed to be happy.

**How was that? Well done to all those who guessed Charlie's news correctly.**

**Next time-**

**Charlie and Brax come home and share their news!**

**Lola makes a new friend!**

**Bianca and Liam talk about their future, but who does Liam really want to be with?**


	10. Making Friends

It took Lola a while to get used to her surroundings; it had been a few weeks since she first came in to Rehab.

As Lola sat in the lounge reading a book she looked up and noticed a rather shy looking young girl. She seemed a bit nervous; Lola put her book down on the table and headed over to her "Do you read?" Lola asked softly, the girl looked up at Lola and shook her head. "Is it your first time here?" Lola asked the girl.

"Yeah" she replied simply "How about you?"

"It's my 5th time in here" the girl looked horrified "Hey but it's the first time I have actually wanted to be here" Lola added, the girl relaxed. "My name's Lola"

"Tara" the girl replied with a shy tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca and Liam were sat at a table in Angelo's. They had managed to work things out and had decided to go on a date. Liam could feel two sets of eyes burning into his back as Brax and Heath glared at him "It's like he doesn't even care what happened to Lola" Heath sniped.

"Yeah, but at the moment Lola is better off without the drama, she needs a clear head" Brax said as he wiped the bar, he had been wiping the same spot for about ten minutes.

Bianca had also noticed the deathly stares they were getting "God this is ridiculous it's like been in a goldfish bowl" Bianca spat as she watched the brothers.

"They're her brothers Bianca what did you expect hand shakes and apologies, what about if that was April" Liam tried to explain.

"April isn't stupid or weak enough to get involved with drugs" Bianca snapped.

"Lola's not stupid and she definitely isn't weak, you have got no idea what you are talking about so don't you dare judge her" Liam was shocked by his aggressive reaction.

"Oh my god you still have feelings for her don't you?" Bianca was furious that Liam reacted like that.

"No, of course I don't, I just never had you down as the judgemental type" Liam explained weakly. He was still shocked by his own reaction to Bianca's judgmental comment. Was Bianca right did he still have feelings for his ex-girlfriend?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Charlie and Brax had called a meeting, as they walked into the house they saw Casey, Ruby and Heath sat in the lounge.

"What's so urgent?" Casey asked as soon as they walked into the door.

"Ok so while we were away me and Charlie got some news" Brax started.

"I'm pregnant" Charlie couldn't stand the big build up so she thought she would interrupt, leaving Brax a little annoyed. Heath just stared as Ruby and Casey stood up and hugged the couple in turn.

"Does Lola know?" Heath asked, Brax shook his head. "Oh I get it out of sight out of mind" He spat angrily.

"Nah, it's not like that mate" Brax tried to explain but Heath had already got up and walked out of the house.

"Leave him to calm down baby" Charlie whispered as she kissed Brax's cheek before sitting down with Casey and Ruby and filling them in on all the details. Brax thought about what Heath had said. Maybe he should have waited until Lola was home before breaking the news. As he watched Charlie explaining everything to Ruby he realised he had made the right decision, Lola would understand, she was great like that. But Brax did realise he would have to tell his sister before Heath did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola and Tara had been talking most of the night. They had discussed everything from their families to their first hit. Even though Lola had told Tara everything about herself, Tara was still puzzled by something.

"That tattoo across you back 'Blood and Sand' what does it mean?" Tara asked nervously.

"Oh, it's like a trademark. All the River Boy's have it somewhere, that's how you know who we are" Lola explained.

"What about that one?" Tara asked pointing at the Braxton one Lola had on her left forearm.

"Braxton, oh that's my surname, Lola…well Lauren actually Lauren Jade Braxton" Tara looked worried.

"You're a Braxton?" she asked, Lola noticed how quickly her tone had changed.

"Yeah, you know the name?" Lola asked curiously.

"You could say that yeah" Tara replied.

**Hope this chapter was ok, it is the first one I have done without Nikayla's help. Please let me know what you thought.**

**Next time-**

**Why is Tara worried about the name Braxton?**

**Brax visits Lola in Rehab, how will she take the baby news?**

**Heath warns Liam to stay away from Lola!**


	11. The trouble of a name!

"My name's Tara Pirovic, I'm Jake and Hammer's sister" The name Pirovic would normally have sent alarm bells ringing in a Braxton's head. But this Braxton was clueless. Brax, Heath or Casey hadn't mentioned their ongoing war with the Pirovic's. They decided what with all the drama in Lola's life at the moment, adding more too it wouldn't be a good idea, so they thought it would be best if they kept it quiet for now.

"You don't know anything about it do you?" Tara asked nervously. Lola shook her head with a confused look on her face, what the hell was Tara talking about?

Tara explained everything, she told her about the drugs Tegan and Heath took, Charlie getting shot. Casey burning down the Pirovic's house and going to Juvey and the main thing. Brax's girlfriend Charlie killing Hammer, and not to mention the fact Charlie was a police officer.

"Ah, that's why Heath hates her" Lola said finally after Tara mentioned the police officer bit.

"So I take it we can't be friends anymore?" Tara seemed a little disappointed.

"Why the hell not? Look I learned a long time ago to stay out of what my brothers get themselves into. It makes life less complicated" Tara smiled; she was glad Lola felt that way.

00000000000000000000

Heath and Liam had somehow managed to be put together on the same shift. Even though both men stated clearly to Brax they didn't want to work together. Brax wouldn't normally put them on together but in this case needs must. Brax was going to see Lola and then he had an appointment at the hospital with Charlie.

Heath and been making snide remarks to Liam all afternoon. Liam wasn't sure how much more he could take, so he eventually picked up the courage to confront him about it.

"Can't you just give it a rest?" Liam snapped.

"I don't know what you mean Rockstar" Heath had a childishly smug expression on his face.

"Whatever Heath, you have been making digs at me all afternoon" Liam reminded him. "What the hell is your problem? I know you are still pissed about Bianca but…" Liam guessed wrong.

"You think this is bout Bianca" Heath laughed "This has got nothing to do with her, this is about Lola"

"What about Lola?" Liam wondered.

"Look I don't know what went on between you in the past but I'm warning you now. If you go anywhere near my sister I will kill you. She doesn't need any drama in her life right now" Heath threatened a stunned Liam.

"I'm marrying Bianca" Liam exclaimed.

"I've seen the way you look at Lola, I mean it Murphy stay the hell away from her" Heath disappeared into the kitchen and Liam just waited for a few moments before getting on with his work. He couldn't believe what Heath had just said.

00000000000

Brax wasn't sure what to expect when he saw Lola. He followed a woman quietly up the corridor towards Lola's room, the woman knocked gently on the brown door.

"Come in" a familiar voice yelled from the other side of the door. As the door opened Brax was relieved to see a healthier looking Lola smiling at him.

"Hey Lo" he beamed as he walked over to her, he opened his arms wide.

"Hello you" she smiled as she walked into his open arms and gave him a hug.

Brax and Lola sat on Lola's bed and the woman left them to it. "You look great" Brax said still trying to take in how much better she looked than the last time he saw her.

"Yeah well I feel better too" she smiled "So what did you NEED to tell me" Lola emphasised on the world need.

Brax took a deep breath "How would you feel about becoming an Auntie" he asked her. Lola stared for a few moments. She wasn't sure what to say next. "Lola I'm kinda hanging here for a response" Brax said breaking Lola's thoughts.

"That's great news, I'm really pleased for you, come here" she smiled giving him another hug. Brax was relieved his sister took the news so well. To be honest he didn't have a clue how she would react.

"Ok so now we've got that announcement out f the way I've got a question for you?" Lola said as she pulled away from Brax. Brax nodded and waited for her question.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about the Pirovic's" Lola snapped sternly. Brax's face dropped instantly.

"Well" Lola added, she was now sat with her hands on her hips.

**How do you think Brax will answer that one? Hope this was ok for you guys.**

**Next time-**

**Brax answers Lola's question.**

**Lola is allowed home, what will happen when she bumps into a face from her past, can she resist temptation?**

**How will the Braxton Brother's cope with this person's return?**


	12. Homecoming!

Brax hated being put on the spot like this, but he knew he couldn't just ignore Lola's question. He took a deep breath before answering "I didn't plan on not telling you Lo, it's just with everything you were going through. I didn't think adding more drama would be a good idea" Brax explained. Lola's stern expression had now softened a little.

"You were trying to protect me?" Lola felt a little bad for snapping at Brax.

"I mean it though Lola you can't be friends with her" Brax added. Lola just grinned widely at him. "What?" he wondered curiously.

"My key worker has been to see me this morning, she wants to discuss things with you first, but she thinks I am ready to go home. So I won't be seeing her again" Brax grinned as Lola finished her sentence.

"What so I can take you home with me now?" Brax was so pleased that his sister could go home.

"Not now, I have to fill in some forms and Angela wants to discuss support and stuff. But yeah I can go home today" Lola was relieved. Brax hugged his sister "That's great Lola, I'll call Heath and Charlie" he smiled as he disappeared into the corridor.

-x-

Heath had been surfing, he was just washing him board, when he looked up and saw a familiar man stood near a blue pick-up truck. Heath dropped his board and headed over to the man.

The man heard footsteps behind him; he turned and was shocked to see Heath. Before the man had chance to speak Heath grabbed is arm and pulled it up behind his back, he then pushed the man's head forwards and slammed it against the bonnet of his car "What do you want Bobby?" Heath spat.

Bobby couldn't speak; Heath still had a tight grip on the back of his neck. Bobby banged his hand on the bonnet of the car a couple of times and Heath finally released his grip. Bobby quickly stood upright and rearranged his shirt. "Good to see you too mate" he replied sarcastically.

"I'm not your mate" Heath spat "Now answer the fucking question what the hell are doing here?"

"I heard Lola was staying here, I wanted to…" Bobby didn't get chance to finish his sentence, Heath grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Consider this a friendly warning, if you go anywhere her I will hunt you down and I will kill you. Do you understand?" Heath was extremely close to Bobby's face at this point.

Bobby wasn't stupid; he knew Heath meant every word. The one thing the Braxton's didn't do was make empty threats. Heath let go of Bobby's shirt "Now get out of here, coz if Brax sees you. You will definitely be a dead man"

Bobby quickly staggered towards the driver's side of his pick-up truck and drove away quickly. Casey saw Bobby drive away as he approached Heath "Was that?" Casey said before being interrupted.

"Yep" Heath replied "What's up Case?"

"Brax called the house, apparently Lola can come home" Heath smiled at the news. He was looking forward to having his little sister home. Heath didn't like the thought of her being in Rehab, not because he was ashamed of her but because he hated to think of her being stuck in a place like that, all by herself.

-x-

Brax pulled up outside the house, Lola looked extremely nervous. She knew Charlie and Ruby were inside, and the last time they saw her she was on the beach off her head on coke.

"Hey, they won't judge you I promise" Brax said as he took his sister by the hand and led her towards the house. "You ready?" he asked as he paused at the front door to give Lola a minute to gather herself. Lola nodded quickly, Brax opened the door and she followed him inside.

As they walked into the lounge Lola was greeted by a hug from Heath and Casey. Charlie and Ruby stood back a little "Hi" Lola said shyly as she looked at the women.

"Hi" Ruby and Charlie replied. Lola looked nervously at Brax; he nodded his head giving her a little encouragement.

"Congratulations on your news by the way" Lola said quickly trying to break the ice.

"Thanks" Charlie smiled before moving forward and giving Lola a hug. Ruby followed Charlie's lead and also gave her a hug. "Come on I'll show you to your room" Ruby grinned as she grabbed Lola and dragged her towards the bedrooms, Charlie followed.

Brax noticed how uneasy Heath and Casey seemed "What's going on?" he asked them curiously.

"I wasn't going to tell you but since she's staying here I think you should know. I bumped into Bobby on the beach today" Heath told his brother.

"Bobby's here, did he say why?" Brax was furious, why had he come.

"He said he heard Lola was staying around" Heath explained "Don't worry I told him to stay away from Lola"

"Told who to stay away from me?" Lola was now stood behind her three brothers "Heath if you have been threatening Liam again"

"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all" Heath replied thinking quickly. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Lola Bobby was back.

"It's really sweet of you Heath, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of my own love life" Lola snapped "Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to go and check out this beach you lot keep banging on about, you coming Ruby?" Lola said as she turned to Ruby.

Ruby nodded and the girls headed out of the door and towards the beach.

Brax, Heath and Casey all looked at eachother "What's going on?" Charlie had picked up on the tension.

"None of your business Buckton" Heath snapped before heading out and slamming the door behind him. Casey just shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

"Remember what I told you about Lola and how she got started on the hard drugs?" Brax said as he walked over to a confused looking Charlie.

"Yeah, I think so" she replied "Bobby"

"Yeah well, Bobby's in town, apparently he's looking for her" Brax explained.

-X-

Ruby and Lola walked up the beach slowly "You guy's were right, this is beautiful" Lola smiled as she watched her feet sinking into he sand as she walked.

"Hello Gorgeous" Lola's blood ran cold as she heard a familiar voice call her name; she turned quickly and was terrified by who she saw. Standing behind her was Bobby.

Ruby noticed Lola's demeanour had changed "What do you want?" Lola said trying to look confident.

"Oh come on Lola is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Bobby said as he walked over to her. Lola's heart had started to race, Ruby wasn't sure who this guy was but he obviously frightened Lola.

"Leave me alone Bobby" Lola spat as she tried to walk past him, Bobby grabbed Lola's arm tightly causing her to gasp "Ow"

"You owe me, and I'm not going anywhere till I get what I'm owed" Bobby said as the grip got tighter.

"Oi, what's going on?" Lola was relived to hear a friendly voice behind her. As they looked round they saw Liam approach, he walked past Ruby and grabbed Bobby.

"She said leave her alone" Liam snapped as he pushed Bobby away from Lola. Bobby was a coward when it came to being threatened; he headed up the beach like a rat up a drainpipe. Liam pulled Lola into a hug; he could feel her heart pounding.

"Oh my God Lola are you ok?" Ruby cried as she rushed towards her. Lola nodded; she was still wrapped tightly in Liam's arms.

-x-

Bianca had just been to the diner to get her and Liam some lunch. She couldn't believe her eyes as she scanned to beach to look for him. There he was standing on the beach with his arms wrapped tightly around his ex-girlfriend.

It wasn't the fact Liam was hugging Lola that worried Bianca; it was the look on Liam's face and the way he was holding her. She watched curiously as Liam pulled Lola away and grabbed both her arms. Bianca wasn't sure what he said to her but she watched him as he put his arm around Lola and led her towards the diner.

This embrace hadn't gone unnoticed by Ruby either; she could see the look on Liam's face as he hugged Lola and was confused by the way they seemed so comfortable around eachother. Ruby knew they had history, but judging by what she had just seen, she wasn't sure if what happened between them really was history. Or maybe it was just on hold.

**So sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I have been really busy with college work. I hope this chapter was ok. Please review and let me know what you think**

**Next time-**

**Lola gets some good news from the hospital!**

**When Brax and Heath catch up with Bobby he reveals a secret from Lola's past, what is it and who does it affect?**

**Will Bianca's jealousy push Liam towards Lola?**


	13. Shocking Secrets

Lola was starting to tire of the regular hospital visits; she had been going 3 times a week for the last few weeks. The dialysis treatment was getting exhausting for the young Braxton woman. Heath, Brax and Casey had also started to notice the change in their sister. The three brothers had been taking it in turn to sit with her at the hospital.

Lola wasn't sure if it was because they wanted to keep her company or because they wanted to keep a close eye on her. Although Bobby hadn't been seen lately, Lola still couldn't shake the feeling he was close by. Lola knew exactly why he was sticking around, but she knew her brothers weren't ready for the truth just yet so she kept it to herself for now.

It was the final ten minutes of Lola's treatment when Sid came into the room; it was Brax's turn to stay with her this time. Brax sat up in his chair as he watched Sid walking over to Lola's machine; he scribbled something on her notes then turned to Lola. "How are you feeling Lauren?" he asked.

"Tired and a bit sick" Lola replied softly.

"Oh that's good" Sid replied, both Brax and Lola looked at eachother, how was Lola feeling like crap good. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I meant it's good because this is the last treatment you will need"

"What do you mean?" Brax asked curiously as he sat in Lola's bed and grabbed her hand. Lola looked a little worried.

"Lauren is past the clean period we expect, which means she is now suitable for a transplant" Brax and Lola grinned at eachother.

"That's awesome, when?" Brax asked quickly, he was excited for his sister.

"As soon as we find a match, we have looked over the test results from you Casey and Heath and I'm glad to say we have a match, its Heath" Brax frowned, he wasn't sure how Heath would react to this, Heath was reluctant to have the test done in the first place.

Lola saw the worry on Brax's face and realised why he was worried. All she could do was hope and pray Heath would be a donor for her; otherwise she was back to square one again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car journey home was in silence as Brax and Lola took in the news, Brax grabbed his sisters hand as soon as he saw her looking a little sad "It's ok Lo, I'll talk to him" Brax smiled as he took his eyes off the road for a few seconds. Lola just nodded and continued to look out of the window; she squeezed her brother's hand to let him know she wasn't ignoring him.

Lola told Brax she wasn't ready to go home, so he took her for a walk on the beach, he thought the fresh air would do her good. As they walked slowly along the beach they spotted Heath coming out of the water, he had his surf board under his arm. As he looked up and saw them he started to head towards them.

"Well its now or never" Brax sighed as he looked at Lola, she was very nervous at this point. "Hey" Heath grinned as he got closer to the pair. "Has something happened?" Heath wondered as he saw their grim expressions. Before Brax or Lola had chance to reply they were interrupted by creepy voice from behind them. The three siblings turned quickly to see Bobby stood behind them.

"I thought I told you to get outta here" Heath spat.

"Yes and like I said to Lola I'm not leaving until I get what she owes me" Bobby looked smugly at Brax and Heath, who were now stood protectively in front of their sister.

"Aw isn't that sweet, I wonder if they'll feel the same about their precious sister when I tell them what you have been up too" Bobby laughed coyly.

Lola shook her head "They don't need to know"

"What's he talking about?" Heath said as he turned to face Lola, she looked at the sand to avoid eye contact.

"It doesn't matter" Lola whispered.

"Oh come on Lola I'm sure your brothers would love to know how you paid for your drugs" Bobby said smugly "I'll tell them then shall I" he grinned.

"No" Lola exclaimed but it was too late.

"Lola was a prostitute, one of my best actually she kept the punters coming back over and over again" Bobby watched Lola squirm he told her brothers the truth.

"She could do things with men some of the other girls would never dream of, sometimes even a few men at the same time"

Brax and Heath turned to their sister, none of them could believe what he was saying "You'll have to get her to show you some of her moves" Bobby laughed before getting a punch in the face from Brax, this disgusting comment was the final straw. Brax continued to punch Bobby, Heath had also started. Lola moved forwards and grabbed both of her brothers, trying desperately to pull them away "Please stop, can't you see it's what he wants" Lola cried.

Lola had now put herself in between Bobby and her brothers. As they were distracted Bobby had got up turned and punched. He thought Brax and Heath were still standing there. He was shocked to realise he had actually punched Lola in the side. Lola screamed as she grabbed her side and fell to the sand, Brax reached forwards and caught her.

"LOLA" Heath cried as he watched the whole thing in slow motion. Bobby had now ran off up the beach leaving Brax and Heath with their sister. Lola's body was now pale and clammy, she was barely conscious. "This isn't good" Heath said as he dialled for an ambulance.

"Come on Lola, keep your eyes open" Brax whispered as Lola's eyes started to close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both brothers watched helplessly as Lola was put in the ambulance and taken to hospital. Brax and Heath arrived shortly after Lola, Casey and Cheryl arrived about 20 minutes later. Brax had called and left a message on the answer machine for Charlie and Ruby, they were in Yabbie Creek watching a movie.

Brax had explained to Heath about him being a match for Lola on the way to hospital, to Brax's surprise the first thing Heath did when he got to hospital was ask Sid what he needed him to do. Heath was quickly taken into a room and prepped for surgery.

All they could do now was wait and pray that both Heath and Lola would be ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca and Liam had been to the Diner for lunch when they spotted Charlie and Ruby on the beach. Bianca was still angry with Liam over the whole Lola thing. He still wasn't telling her everything. The couple had been arguing when they bumped into Charlie and Ruby.

"Hiya" Charlie smiled awkwardly she could tell she had interrupted them mid argument. And judging by what Ruby had told Charlie about what happened on the beach, she had a pretty good idea what Bianca and Liam's argument was about.

Suddenly Ruby's phone started ringing in her pocket she answered it "Hey slow down Casey, we are on the beach, what's happened?" Ruby tried to make sense of what Casey had said.

"She's where, ok we're on our way" Ruby hung up "That was Casey, there's been an accident, Lola's in hospital" Ruby explained to a concerned Charlie.

"Is she ok? I'm coming with you" Liam interrupted, Bianca rolled her eyes.

"There she goes again, clicking her fingers and you go running" Bianca said selfishly.

"She can hardly click her fingers from a hospital bed can she, grow up Bianca" Liam spat angrily as he followed Ruby and Charlie to their car. Bianca stomped off up the beach in a huff.

**Hope you like this guys please review and let me know.**

**Coming up-**

**Will Lola and Heath be ok?**

**Brax discovers Bobby isn't the only person Lola has looking for her.**

**Sean Braxton returns to the Bay, what kind of welcome will he receive?**


	14. Daddy!

The Braxton's waited anxiously for news on Heath and Lola, Ruby and Charlie had arrived at the hospital, so had Liam. Charlie was sat next to Brax, Casey and Ruby was in the seats opposite and Cheryl was pacing the corridor.

"They'll be ok" Charlie said softly as she rubbed Brax's back Brax just continued to stare at the ground. They all stood quickly when a nurse came towards them "Are they ok?" Cheryl asked quickly.

"I'm sorry I don't have any news, I just came to give you these" The nurse was holding Lola's phone and set of keys.

"Well your some good aren't you?" Cheryl spat furiously, she walked away. Brax took Lola's phone and keys.

"We had to turn the phone off. I have to say your sister is very popular" the nurse commented before turning to leave. Brax put the keys in his pocket and stared at the purple blackberry for a few moments. He decided to switch the phone on. Maybe the people trying to get in touch were friends of Lola's.

As Brax sat down he was shocked by the amount of messages that came through. He opened her message box and started to read the messages **turning your phone off won't make me go away Lola **was the first message he read. Brax felt a shiver as he read the message. **You can't ignore me forever **was the next one. Brax read a few more messages before a more sinister on appeared **perfect little family you have Lola, wonder if they'll miss you when I take you away.**

As Brax continued to read them they got more threatening **I won't go away till I get what you owe me. **When Brax read the first message it all made sense **You owe me $50,000 I will get what I am owed one way or another. Whether its cash, your body or your blood. I will get it back.**

Brax dropped the phone on the floor, causing Charlie to jump "Hey you ok baby?" she asked him curiously. Brax picked up the phone quickly and put it in his pocket. He knew what Charlie would do if she read the message, but until Brax knew why Lola owed this person money, Brax would rather the police stayed out of it. He didn't want to get his sister into even more trouble.

After another hour of waiting a doctor finally came out of theatre. Everyone was relieved to see the doctor was smiling "Are they ok?" Cheryl asked as she rushed towards the doctor. The doctor nodded.

"Both operations were a success, Lauren and Heath are in recovery. They should be waking up in the next hour or so" The doctor smiled, Brax shook his hand and thanked him. Charlie noticed Liam standing back a little, he looked relieved that Lola was ok, Charlie decided to go and speak to him "Shouldn't you get back to Bianca; I can't imagine her being to impressed that you are here?" Charlie wondered.

"You're probably right, I just wanted to know she was going to be ok" Liam said before turning top leave "Oh Charlie, call me if there's any change"

Charlie nodded as she watched him leave. Ruby was now stood beside Charlie "What was that about?" she asked her mum curiously.

"I don't know, but judging by the look on his face earlier, I think we are going to find out sooner or later" Charlie said as she turned and followed Ruby back to the Braxton's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola felt groggy when she woke up; she was surprised to see Heath propped up in the bed next to her. They were in a little room "Hey you, I wondered when you were gonna wake up" Heath grinned weakly.

"What happened?" Lola asked, the last thing she remembered was being on the beach. As she tried to sit up she felt a pain in her side "Ow" she gasped.

"Be careful, you've just had surgery" Heath said softly. Lola looked confused "Kidney transplant" Heath smiled. Lola paused for a moment before it dawned on her.

"Oh my god, you donated" she exclaimed. Heath nodded.

"Yeah, well it was either that or let you die" Heath shrugged, Lola started to sob "Hey don't cry, I can have it back if you don't want it"

Lola laughed a little "Thank you, I'm so sorry you had to do this" she cried. Heath reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you're gonna be ok, that's all that matters now" He said softly. Their tender moment lasted a few seconds, before being interrupted by a knock at the door. Lola and Heath grinned when they saw Brax at the door.

"Hey the doctor said it would be best to keep all the trouble in the same room" he teased when he realised both his siblings were ok.

"Shut up" Lola smiled; Brax leant over her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you ready for them?" Brax said as he looked towards the door. Heath and Lola looked at eachother and nodded. "Ok guys you can come in now" he yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After visiting time was over, Lola and Heath were left alone. Heath noticed the sad expression on Lola's face "Hey baby girl what's up?" he asked. Lola looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just…" Before Lola got chance to reply they were interrupted by a figure at the doorway. Heath was infuriated by this person's appearance. Lola however was quite the opposite, she was pleased to see the man standing at the door "Oh my god Daddy" she cried.

"Hey beautiful" Sean smiled as he reached forward and kissed her cheek.

Sean noticed the look on Heath's face; he wasn't stupid he knew Heath would be less than happy to see him. As soon as Sean heard about what had happened he knew he had to go to hospital. Believe it or not unlike the other Braxton siblings Lola was very close to her dad.

**Hope this update was ok for you all. I have to say I am extremely overwhelmed by the reviews I have been getting for this story. Thank you all so much it means the world to me.**

**Next time-**

**There are mixed feelings about Sean's arrival.**

**Lola and Liam share a moment.**

**Bianca turns to Heath when she thinks she is losing her grip on Liam.**


	15. Kiss Me

**Ok so firstly and most importantly I want to apologise for my lack of updates. I have finally settled back in at home after nearly a month in hospital.**

**I was rushed in due to high blood pressure and I was told that because I was pregnant this was quite dangerous. Well you will be pleased to know I had my baby last week and we are now back at home.**

**Anyways here is my next chapter.**

"What the fuck do you want?" Heath spat angrily at his dad "Get out of here" he yelled. Lola frowned at him.

"Heath stop it" she cried "He's only here to make sure we are ok"

"Ok, well I've been ok for the last 10 years without him" Heath shouted, he was furious that his dad dared show up after all these years.

"I'd better go, I don't want to upset anyone by being here" Sean said as he leant down and kissed Lola on the head "I'll call you ok?"

Lola just nodded, she realised that Heath's reaction was only a fraction of what Brax's would be. After her dad left Lola turned to face Heath "I can't believe you reacted like that" she snapped.

"I can't believe you wanted him to stay, he was the one who walked out" Heath argued, Lola just glared at him.

"He didn't walk out on me though did he? He was there for me when mum threw me out remember" Heath's head dropped as he saw the hurt in his sisters face.

"You might be on mum's side and I get that, but she gave up on me. Dad didn't" Lola explained sadly. Heath reached out and grabbed his sister's hand.

"I'm sorry Lo, I didn't think" he said softly. Lola squeezed his hand to let him know she forgave him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was at Angelo's with Charlie sorting out the work rota so he could be at home when both Heath and Lola were discharged from hospital. Brax wanted to be at home so he could keep his eye on them both. Brax's head shot up when he saw a familiar figure approach him "What the fuck do you want?" Brax spat as he came form behind the bar and walked towards the man, Charlie looked a bit confused.

"Hello Son" the man replied. Charlie's eyes widened when she realised who this man was. Suddenly Brax's frosty welcome became clear.

"I have nothing to say to you" Brax responded with an icy tone.

"Please Darryl I'm not here for me, I came to see Lola" Sean tried to explain.

"I'm not Lola, she's in hospital. But then you already know that so why don't you try again Dad, why are you really here?" Brax said sarcastically emphasizing the word dad.

"Honestly? It's about the trouble she has got herself into" Sean explained, Brax had gone from being angry to being curious.

"What do you know about that?" he wondered.

"I know she has got herself in some kind of debt, I also know about the text messages and phone calls she has been receiving" Sean had now grabbed Brax's full attention, Charlie was still watching curiously from the bar, she didn't think it was right to intrude on them.

"How do you know all this?" Brax asked his Father curiously.

"Her friend from Melbourne came to see me a few days ago. I went to see your mother and she told me Lola was in hospital" Sean said, Brax dropped his head, he couldn't believe he was about to say this.

"Sit down and tell me what else she said" he pulled out a chair at an empty table for his dad and then pulled another one out for himself. Charlie realised Brax and his dad had a lot to talk about so she decided to leave them to it, she continued with the rota.

Heath had been watching Lola sleep for the last hour or so, it was nice to see her sleeping so peacefully. As Heath watched her he found it so hard to believe what Lola had been through. Heath noticed Lola's expression changed, she had started to sweat a little and had started to toss herself around a little "Lola" Heath said softly as he tried to wake her up "Lo" he said again but this time a little louder.

"No, No get off me" Lola mumbled in her sleep as she started fighting.

"Lola" Heath said loudly.

"Leave me alone" Lola cried out as she shot up, looking around her frantically.

"Hey baby its ok, you're ok" Heath said as he reached over and took her hand. Lola was trying to catch her breath "Are you alright?" Heath asked, he was concerned for his sister.

Lola nodded "Yeh, it was just a bad dream" she replied as she scanned the room quickly. Heath realised instantly Lola had said this to reassure herself that it was just a dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath and Lola had been in hospital for almost two weeks and although Lola loved Heath dearly, being trapped in a room with him all day and night was driving her insane. Lola was relieved when the doctor finally gave them the all clear to go home.

Liam wasn't really sure about the welcome he would receive when he went to visit Lola, he knew Heath was in the same room as her and had a feeling Heath wouldn't be to happy about him visiting. Liam had tried to stay away from the hospital for as long as he could but it was no good he couldn't stay away from Lola any longer, he had to talk to her.

Liam was surprised to be informed that Lola and Heath had both been discharged from hospital that morning. He decided her would to Lola's house and see if she was there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Liam approached the front door he was surprised to hear a guitar playing in the lounge he looked through the window and saw Lola sat on the sofa with a guitar and note book she was singing a few lines and jotting them down. Liam knocked gently on the door. As Lola looked up she smiled "Hey" she said as she put her guitar down.

"You're writing again?" Liam wondered.

"Er…Yeh Brax has gone with Charlie to the hospital for an appointment, he said I had to do something constructive while he was out" Lola explained, Liam was now stood behind the sofa and Lola had turned to face him.

"How you getting on?" Liam asked as he sat beside Lola on the sofa.

Lola laughed and showed Liam the empty note book "That good uh?" Liam smiled.

"MMM" Lola managed "Liam what are you doing here?" she asked curiously

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" Liam replied.

"Yeh you could have done that over the phone" Lola replied, she move a little closer to Liam.

Liam didn't reply he just put his hands on Lola's face and moved forwards, he kissed Lola's lips gently. Lola kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away. "L…Liam" she gasped as she put her hand to her lips.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" he exclaimed as he stood up and hurried out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola couldn't believe what had happened at the house earlier with Liam; she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She had arrived at Angelo's when she spotted Bianca leaving with a huge smile on her face, Lola tried to avoid Bianca but she had a feeling Bianca was determined to speak to her.

"Oh hello, I didn't realise you were out of hospital" Bianca grinned widely; Lola just shrugged and tried to walk past her.

"Did Liam tell you the good news?" Bianca continued, Lola knew Bianca was eager to reveal something so she stopped.

"No what?" Lola asked.

"We're moving the wedding date forward. Me and Liam are getting married in three weeks" A smug smile crept across Bianca's face as she saw the hurt fill Lola's eyes.

"Oh congratulations" Lola cried as she turned and hurried back up the beach towards home. Bianca turned on her heels and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath had been asleep for most of the afternoon, he woke up with a dry throat as headed into the kitchen for some water, he was shocked by what he found when he got in there.

Lola was sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of vodka and a glass in front of her. Heath was terrified "Lo" he said softly. Lola turned to look at him; Heath saw her tearstained face and was now even more worried "What have you done?" he asked as he sat beside her.

Lola started crying and Heath pulled her into a tight hug…

**Hope this was ok for you all, please please please review. I would love to know what you think.**

**Also I have started writing a new fic called Home is Where the Heart is, please check it out when you time and let me know what you think by dropping a review.**


	16. Over protective

Heath frowned as he waited patiently for an answer from Lola "LOLA" he yelled.

"I haven't touched it" Lola confessed causing Heath to sigh deeply. He was relieved his sister hadn't fallen back into her old habits.

"So what's the story" Heath wondered what had caused his sister to sit staring at this bottle of vodka. Lola looked at the ground "Lo, what is it?" Heath's voice softened.

"I can't tell you, you'll freak out" Lola replied quietly her gaze still fixed on the floor.

"Have you taken something?" Heath asked nervously. Lola's gaze now moved to Heath.

"No of course not" she snapped.

"Well then tell me I promise I won't freak out" Heath sighed.

"Liam kissed me" Lola knew Heath's promise didn't mean anything as soon as she saw the look in his eyes "And now he's marrying Bianca in a few weeks" she added, Lola realised added the last part to her comment had only made it worst. She watched as Heath rushed out of the house.

"Shit" she exclaimed as she shut the door and ran after him as quickly as her body would let her "HEATH STOP" she cried as she watched him get in his car and speed off. Casey was shocked to see his sister stood on the street when he approached the house.

"Lola" he said as he rushed to help her inside "What happened?"

"We need to call Brax, Case" Casey could sense the fear in Lola's voice.

"Why what's happened?" Casey wondered.

"Heath found me with a bottle of Vodka" Lola could seethe look off disappointment spread across Casey's face "Relax I didn't drink any" she added.

"So why did you have it?" Casey wondered as he helped Lola sit on the sofa.

"I was thinking about drinking it" Lola relied honestly. Casey frowned at her.

"And why would you do something like that?" he asked with a harsh tone.

"Liam kissed me" Lola's reply stunned Casey; he too now shared the same angry look as Heath.

"What and you told Heath?" Casey snapped

"I had to he wanted to know why I had the vodka" Lola quickly explained.

"I'll find him, you call Brax" Casey replied as he got up and headed out of the house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Heath was in excruciating pain by the time he arrived at Angelo's but the adrenaline had kicked in at this point. Heath stormed into Angelo's slamming the door behind him. Heath could see Liam stood behind the bar with Brax.

"Heath you should be resting" Brax exclaimed as he watched his furious brother walk around to his side of the bar and land a right hook on Liam's face knocking him to the floor. Before Heath had chance to hit him again Brax pulled him away.

"Heath stop mate you'll hurt yourself" he yelled as he pushed his brother away from Liam "Wanna tell me what's goin on? Brax demanded. Before he had chance to reply Casey came storming in, he walked straight over to Liam and punched him. "CASEY" Brax now turned his attention to his youngest brother and then to Liam.

"Is there a reason my brother's keep hitting you?" Brax wondered if he too should be joining in.

"Well go on tell him?" Heath spat. Liam looked worried by this point he knew as soon as he told Brax what he had done Brax too would flip.

"I found Lola with a bottle of Vodka" Heath announced to a stunned Brax and devastated Liam.

"Wait what?" Brax exclaimed as he turned to Heath "He kissed her then set a date for his and Bianca's wedding" Heath continued. Brax now turned furiously to face Liam.

"You kissed my sister" Liam noticed Brax's fist clench, Brax walked towards Liam and lifted his fist.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Lola's voice echoed around Angelo's. She walked past her brothers and straight to Liam "You alright?" she asked softly as she looked at his bloody nose and lip.

Liam nodded "Yeh" Before walking outside. Brax, Heath and Casey were now stood staring at the floor.

"So does somebody wanna drive me home?" Lola gasped as she slumped on a chair. The walk or should I say run to Angelo's had exhausted her. Brax grabbed his keys and helped Lola to the car.

Both of them were surprised to find Liam waiting for them when they got home. Lola grabbed Brax's arm "I don't want any trouble" she frowned. Brax sighed deeply. "Brax promise me" Lola added firmly.

"Fine, but if he so much as touches you again I swear to god…" Brax warned loudly enough for Liam to hear.

"I know" Lola interrupted "Now can you give us some time please" Brax glared at Liam before walking away. Lola watched as Brax got back in his Ute and drove off, before turning her attention back to Liam.

"You trying to get yourself killed?" she asked as she walked past him to unlock the door.

"I had to speak to you about what happened earlier" Liam replied as he followed Lola inside the house.

"Look I'm sorry about my brothers they can be a bit over protective sometimes" Lola explained.

"I'm not talking about them I mean the kiss" Liam was now standing very close to Lola.

"I can't do this again" she frowned as she backed away "You're marrying Bianca"

"I've got no choice" Liam replied causing Lola to look up at him.

"Come again?" she asked, wondering how the hell he worked out that he didn't have a choice.

"I went back home to tell Bianca about what happened between us but before I had the chance she told me something" Liam explained. Lola was confused.

"Lilo you know it's you I want" Liam tried but Lola moved away from him.

"Then don't marry her" Lola snapped.

"I've got to Bianca's pregnant" Liam replied. Lola just stared at him for a few moments.

"Get out" she said quietly.

"Lilo please" Liam tried to pull him towards her.

"No Liam I won't be the other woman, now GET OUT" she yelled. Lola was devastated as she watched Liam leave. How could he tell her he wants to be with her and then drop a bombshell like that?

Lola sat back at the table she had been sat on earlier. She was relieved that in all the drama no-one had thought to move the bottle of vodka. Lola opened the bottle and poured herself a glass; she took a deep breath and knocked it back.

She repeated the process over and over again.

Bianca watched nervously as Heath approached her "I thought you said you had sorted this" he snapped.

"I made him move the wedding date didn't I?" Bianca replied.

"Yeah well he still kissed her didn't he" Heath argued "I meant what I said Bianca if you don't up your game then you will lose him forever"

"I know, I'll fix it I promise" Bianca replied as she turned and hurried off down the beach.

_**Flashback to an earlier conversation between heath and Bianca.**_

"_I need your help" Bianca said softly as she looked around to make sure no-one was around._

"_And why would I help you" Heath replied._

"_Because I want to be with Liam as much as you want to keep him away from your sister. If you help me then we can both get what we want" Bianca suggested._

_Heath thought for a few moments before replying "Fine, here's what s going to happen…" _

_**End of Fashback.**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Liam walked away from the house he remembered what he had seen on the table "Shit" he exclaimed as he turned quickly and ran back to the house. His fears were confirmed when he arrived back to the Braxton's house and found Lola unconscious on the kitchen floor.

"No, No, No Lilo" Liam cried as he rushed to her side. Lola wasn't responding "Lilo" he yelled as he shook her. Liam quickly picked Lola up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water in the shower and climbed under it. He had put Lola's feet on the floor and was holding her up around her waist.

Liam let Lola's head fall back so her face was now under the water "Come on baby" Liam begged as he too felt the cold water dripping off him.

Charlie walked slowly into the Braxton's house; she could hear the shower running. "Hello" she called as she walked towards the kitchen, Charlie was horrified when she saw the half drunk bottle of vodka on the table. "LOLA" she called as she walked into the bathroom.

"Oh my god" Charlie cried when she saw Liam and Lola in the shower fully clothed, cold water was running off both of them.

"Come on Baby" Liam said again desperately trying to wake her up. Charlie frowned when she heard the words leave Liam's mouth. _Baby? _She though to herself.

"I'll call an ambulance" Charlie exclaimed as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

Heath and Casey were horrified when they arrived home and saw an ambulance outside their house "LOLA" they both exclaimed simultaneously as they ran towards the ambulance just to see an unconscious and saturated Lola being loaded into the back of it "What the hell happened?" Heath cried as he saw Charlie stood near the ambulance. It wasn't until he got closer to Charlie that he saw Liam, who was also completely saturated.

"YOU DID THIS" Heath yelled as he lunged at Liam.

**Please review and let me now what you think.**

**Also a big thanks to all of those who have reviewed already your kind comments mean so much to me x**


	17. Babysitter

Lola was sat in the waiting room at the hospital with Charlie and Brax; they were going for the 20 week baby scan. After recent events Lola didn't a have any choice but to attend with them. Brax, Heath and Casey had decided Lola should not be left by herself at all.

Lola hated the thought of having a babysitter but it was either that or a stint back in rehab. Brax and Casey were taking it in turns to watch her; Heath on the other hand was keeping his distance. Lola was still angry at him for the way he reacted when she was taken away in an ambulance. Heath punched Liam and fractured his jaw. Although Brax and Casey thought he did the right thing, Lola was furious with Heath.

"Charlotte Buckton" A nurse called from the room.

"Charlotte really?" Lola giggled, Brax rolled his eyes

"Shut it Lauren" He replied knowing Lola hated to be called Lauren.

Lola smirked at her brothers comment "Now are you guys sure you can leave me out here without tying me to a chair or something?" Lola asked sarcastically. Charlie and Brax both shared a playful grin.

"Well I brought my hand cuffs if you think it would be safer" Charlie laughed as she walked into the room with Brax.

Lola continued to flick through the pages of her magazine. After 30 minutes Brax and Charlie came out of the room all smiles "Did you find out?" Lola asked with a smile, she seemed to be as excited as her brother and Charlie.

"No we wanted a surprise" Charlie replied as she looped her arm around Brax.

"Oh some good you two are" Lola teased as she grabbed her bag of the chair and followed them out to the car.

-x-x

As Brax drove onto the drive way he was stunned by what he saw, a familiar looking man was standing on his door step "Brax no" Lola cried as she watched Brax fly out of the car and towards the man. Charlie quickly followed him; Lola was already stood behind Brax holding his arm instinctively "What the hell are you doing here?" Brax snarled.

"Hello Brax, Lola" the man Brax was furious to see was Bobby. Brax launched at Bobby but Lola some how managed to restrain him.

"What do you want Bobby?" Lola repeated Brax's question

"I came to see my favourite girl, what's wrong with that?" Bobby replied callously. Lola was finding it extremely difficult to restrain Brax and comments like this from Bobby were definitely not helping the situation.

"You got a death wish?" Lola spat as she pulled Brax away again "Brax stop" she snapped at her oldest brother.

Brax relaxed a little "Bobby just tell me what you want" Lola frowned.

"Fine, here" Bobby said as he handed Lola an envelope he knew winding Brax up was probably not one of his brightest ideas. Lola opened the envelope as Bobby walked away. Brax managed to control himself as Charlie grabbed his arm; he turned to Lola who now seemed to be shaking.

"Lo" Brax said as he put his hands on her shoulders, he looked over and read the note _**50 grand, tick tock. Pay up or I will start and settle your debt with your closest**_ inside the envelope was also a selection of photos one was of Brax and Charlie, the other one was of Casey. But it was the final one that infuriated her. The last photo was of Heath and Bianca kissing. Charlie's mouth dropped as she saw the final photo, Brax snatched the note and photos out of her hand "What is this about Lola?" he yelled

"I'll explain later I gotta go" she replied as she turned and walked towards Brax's Ute, the keys were still in the ignition. She turned the Ute around and sped off up the road.

Brax frowned as he watched his sister disappear; Charlie looped her arm around his waist "What is this about?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea" Brax replied, he didn't want to give Charlie too many details in case he scared her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lola pulled up slowly outside a small club on the outskirts of Mangrove River. She slammed the door shut and stomped towards the building "Hello Lola" the barman beamed as she walked into the club and straight into the back room. She slammed the envelope down on the table a man wearing a white vest and black jeans grinned from behind it "How dare you bring my family into this" she yelled.

"Hello Miss Braxton" the man laughed "Still as feisty as ever I see"

"What are you playing at Marcus, why do my family have to be involved in this?" Lola replied "And last time I looked I only owed you 15 grand"

"Yeh well interest rates have gone up" Marcus smiled "You haven't made a payment in a couple of months"

"I told you I'll pay you all the money when I get it" Lola replied "You know I'm good for it. I just need some more time to work on Brax"

Marcus stood up and made his way towards Lola, he gently ran his fingers across her arm causing shivers down her spine "Lola I told you there are other ways you can pay off you debts" he replied as he moved his hand to her cheek.

"No way" Lola snapped as she moved Marcus's hand away.

"Well then I want 7 grand by the end of today" Marcus grinned.

"What, that's ridiculous you know I don't have that much money" Lola cried as she took a step back.

"Well looks like I will have to pay a visit to that sister in law of yours, you know the copper" Marcus threatened "maybe she could think of something"

"You stay away from her" Lola warned.

"Well its either you give me my money or something else…" Lola could tell Marcus wasn't going to back down.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" Lola replied causing Marcus to grin.

"That's better; I knew you would come round to my way of thinking eventually" Marcus had an evil expression on his face as he pulled Lola closer to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was pacing the lounge as he spoke on the phone to Heath, Charlie sat on the sofa and watched him "Ok well you look there and I'll try calling her again" Brax said as he hung up.

"He hasn't seen her either?" Charlie guessed.

"No, I just hope she hasn't done anything stupid" Brax replied as he dialled Lola's cell phone again "Lola its Brax, call me" he said down the phone. He slumped on the sofa next to Charlie and threw his phone onto the coffee table.

"What do you mean by stupid?" Charlie hoped Brax didn't mean what she thought he did "Do you think she will use again?"

"Nah, she isn't that stupid. But what you have to understand about Lola is she is like a female version of Heath. Act first think after kind of thing" Brax explained "If I knew who had sent that letter, I would know where she is because I can assure you that's exactly where she will be right now; I just hope she isn't doing anything stupid"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola felt sick as she watched Marcus fasten his trousers she slid herself to the end of the desk and buttoned up her blouse and pulled down her skirt "Well that has brought you a couple of days" Marcus was grinning like the cat who'd got the cream. He kissed Lola on the cheek causing her to jump.

"Oh come on Lola you can't say you didn't enjoy that" he whispered "You seemed to be enjoying it from wear I was standing" he teased.

"You've got what you wanted, now can I go" Lola frowned.

"Three days and I want my 7 grand" Marcus replied Lola nodded as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door of the office "Oh and Lola I guess it's true what they say"

Lola paused and turned to face Marcus "Once a whore always a whore" Lola's head dropped as Marcus said the words she new he was right.

She quickly closed the door and rushed out of the club. She got in the Ute and drove as fast as she could before pulling into a lay by and resting her head on the steering wheel. Lola sobbed, she felt sick as she thought about what she had just done with Marcus.

How could she resort to this to pay off her debt? Whatever she had just told Marcus about Brax, Lola knew Brax didn't have this kind of money lying around any more, ever since he had met Charlie he had gone legit. So getting his hands on 50 grand was impossible.

Lola Braxton had $50 in her purse, she knew there was no way in hell she would be able to settle her debt by herself, there was only one person she could turn to now. One person who could help her out. Lola drove slowly to the address that scribbled on some paper.

She parked up and walked slowly to the front door and knocked gently, as the door opened Lola felt all her fears rush away "I need your help" she whispered.

"Oh my god Lola come in" the voice replied as she put her arm around Lola and walked her inside.

Lola was nervous as she walked into the lounge with the girl "Jake this is Lola Braxton, the girl I told you about from rehab" The girl was Tara Pirovic.

As Lola looked around the room she could see Tara's brothers Jake and his friend Johnny were sat on the sofa watching football "Wow you were right Tara she is pretty" Jake smiled as he looked at Lola.

"Sit down" Tara smiled as she pointed towards an empty chair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lola drove away from Marcus's club she had remembered a conversation she had, had with Tara while she was in rehab. Before Lola found out about the whole Braxton/Pirovic war.

_**Flashback**_

_Lola sat on the end of Tara's bed, they had been chatting for hours "My brothers are complicated" Lola smiled_

"_Same, I try and stay out of what they get up too" Tara smiled "They do have their uses though. I know whatever trouble I get myself into they will help me out of it" _

"_Yeah my brothers are the same" Lola smiled._

"_I got myself into some debts a few months ago and told my oldest brother, he helped me out of it straight away" Tara explained. Lola just nodded she knew this is what Brax would usually do for her. Lola found herself explained the situation she was in and the fact she owed $15,000. She also explained the last time she told her brother about something like this the man who had threatened her had a nasty 'accident'. Lola knew the police were watching Brax and Heath like hawks at the moment and this kind of 'accident' would not be good for anybody._

"_Maybe Jake could help" Tara smiled "Here is our address, If you can't sort it out come and see us" Tara handed Lola a piece of white jotter paper with an address scrawled across it. Lola smiled and put the paper into her handbag. She never thought in a million years she would be using it._

_**End of flashback**_

"Here drink this?" Jake smiled as he handed Lola a glass of water. Jake's voice brought Lola back to reality.

"Thanks" Lola smiled as she took the water. Lola knew being in this house went against everything her brothers had told her, but Lola needed help and Jake Pirovic were the only person she could ask right now.

Lola showed Jake the note and explained what had happened, he listened silently before turning to Johnny "Marcus Dawson" Jake said with a callous smile "Don't we still owe him a visit?"

Lola frowned "What so you'll help me?" she asked nervously.

"Yeh, you're a friend of Tara's and any friend of her's is a friend of ours" Jake smiled as he looked at the worried looking woman.

"Yeah but I'm a Braxton" Lola replied.

"Yeah well we won't mention that if you don't" Jake smiled before getting up "Leave it with us and I'll get Tara to call you" he smiled as he helped Lola to her feet. Lola was extremely confused, she wasn't sure how Jake planned on dealing with this but she knew he would and if she was honest she couldn't have been more grateful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola got back into the Ute and took her phone out of her bag she had 20 missed calls from Brax and a couple of texts from Heath and Casey. She tapped on the screen of her iphone and sent the same text to Brax and Casey **I'm ok, be back soon. I love you x x x**

She wrote a different message completely for Heath **what's going on between you and Bianca Scott? No lies.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola drove to her next destination and got out of the Ute, she still had one last bit of business to clear up. She walked to the beach house and knocked gently on the door. She had noticed Liam's motorbike was not parked outside and Irene's car had gone too, the person she came to see was alone in the house and this was the perfect time for Lola to speak to her.

Bianca was stunned when she opened the door and saw Lola standing in front of her "We need to talk" Lola said harshly as she barged past Bianca and handed her the photo of her and Heath kissing "Wanna tell me what s going on?" Lola frowned.

Bianca just paused for a few moments and stared at the picture "What's going on between you and my brother?" Lola spat furiously "Are you really pregnant?"

Bianca couldn't answer any of Lola's questions "I mean it Bianca I'm not leaving until you talk to me" Lola frowned as she sat in the sofa and waited for Bianca to speak…

**Ok thoughts please. Would love to know what you thought of that chapter, please review x x x**

**In case you are wondering in my story Jake isn't in prison and he didn't kill Charlie, but Jake is still plotting revenge for Hammer's death.**

**Coming up-**

**What will Bianca say to Lola?**

**How will Lola react when she finds out the truth about Heath's lies?**

**Bianca tells Liam a vicious lie to protect her relationship with him.**

**Heath's betrayal and Liam's rejection pushes Lola closer to Jake, will Lola cross the line with him?**

**Some spoilers for my upcoming chapters-**

**Will Jake use Lola for revenge against the Braxton's or do his feelings for her run deeper than that?**

**Heath and Lola come to blows over Bianca and Liam, will Lola really turn her back on her brother?**

**Who is left fight for their life when Jake takes his revenge?**

**Brax says goodbye to someone he loves but is it Lola or Charlie?**


	18. Liar

"Well I'm waiting" Lola spat as she waited for Bianca's reply.

"I am pregnant yes" Bianca finally spoke.

"Is Liam the dad?" Lola interrupted; Bianca didn't answer straight away "He's not is he?"

Bianca shook her head slowly "Heath said it was the only way to keep Liam away from you" Bianca explained.

"Hang on are you saying Heath's behind this?" Lola spat furiously.

"Yes it was his idea to tell Liam I was pregnant with his child. He wanted to keep him away from you. Heath said Liam's no good for you" Bianca had tears in her eyes. Lola started to pace the lounge.

"So what you're telling me is you lied to Liam so he wouldn't get close to me and all this was Heath's idea" Lola tried to get her head around what she was being told "I can't believe this is happening"

Lola turned quickly and started to walk towards the door "Where are you going?" Bianca cried as she followed Lola.

"To find Liam" Lola replied simply "He has to know the truth, he deserves that"

Bianca watched helplessly as Lola disappeared, she needed to speak to Liam before Lola. Bianca started to rush upstairs to fetch her phone so she could call Liam, but she lost her footing and fell backwards.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Heath grinned as he watched Lola stomping towards him "Hey what's up with you?" he asked before feeling a harsh slap across his face "How could you do that to me?" she spat aggressively.

Heath had an idea what this was about "How could you tell Bianca to lie to Liam about the baby when you know how I felt about him" Lola was furious.

"That's exactly why I did it, because I knew how you felt. He's bad news Lo" Heath tried to explain his drastic actions. Lola slapped him again.

"What the hell's happened to you, are you really that bitter and twisted that you can't bear for anyone else to be happy?" Lola yelled

"He can't make you happy" Heath snarled "You deserve better"

"Too right I do, and I deserve a lot better than you" Lola lowered her voice "I'll never forgive you for this"

Heath watched as Lola walked away; he ran his hand through his hair as he thought about what Lola had just said to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Liam was shocked to return home and find Bianca unconscious on the lounge floor at the bottom of the stairs "Oh my god Bianca" he cried as he rushed to her side, he shook her gently causing her to wake up.

"Bianca" April cried as she ran into the house. She arrived just after Liam "What happened?"

"Lola" Bianca managed.

"Lola Braxton" April wondered.

Bianca nodded and looked at Liam "She came round to the house accusing me of all sorts. I thought she might have been on something so I asked her" Bianca lied forcing the tears "That's when she went crazy, I ran upstairs to get away from her, I didn't want her to hurt the baby and she followed me. She grabbed me and pulled me backwards" Bianca pretended to sob. Liam pulled Bianca close to him and April looked on with a horrified expression.

"I thought she was going to kill me" Bianca added viciously.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lola was completely oblivious to Bianca's accusations as she drove home; she flung the front door open "Leave It on its hinges will ya" Brax exclaimed. He was sat into the lounge cuddled upon the sofa with Charlie.

"Whatever" Lola snapped.

"Hey what's eating you?" Brax asked, before Lola could reply April arrived at the door she walked straight in.

"I hope your happy now" April yelled. Lola was confused "What kind of monster are you?"

Brax quickly stood up and so did Charlie "What's this about?" Charlie asked April calmly.

"Ask her, Bianca's in hospital because of you" April was now stood extremely close to Lola.

"What?" Lola was horrified.

"Is she ok?" Charlie gasped.

"Don't act all innocent with me Lola, Bianca told me what you did?" April snarled "You came into our house and pushed her down the stairs"

Lola couldn't speak "I didn't" Lola whispered. Brax quickly stepped in.

"I think you should go" he said calmly to April, Charlie followed.

"I have to make sure she's ok" Charlie said as she disappeared.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Brax asked his sister softly.

"I went round to speak to Bianca about that picture, we argued and I left" Lola had tears in her eyes "I swear I didn't touch her Brax"

"Alright" Brax replied as he pulled Lola into a hug, his instincts told him she was telling him the truth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sid had already been to see Bianca when Heath arrived at the hospital. Liam had gone to fetch some of Bianca's things, while April and Charlie went to get her some coffee.

Heath walked into Bianca's room without knocking "What do you want Heath?" Bianca spat.

"Did she do it?" Heath asked harshly "Did Lola push you?" Heath had bumped into Charlie and April while they were on their way to the hospital.

"She came into my house and threatened me, I was scared for our baby's safety Heath why would I lie about this?" Bianca replied.

"I don't know maybe because you know your fiancé is in love with my sister and I know for a fact you would do anything to stop him being with her" Heath snapped "I also know you told her about the baby not being Liam's, did you tell her it was mine?"

Bianca shook her head "No"

Heath sighed a sigh of relief.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax had gone out to fetch Charlie from the hospital leaving Lola at home by herself; she couldn't believe Bianca was accusing her of doing something so terrible. As Lola thought more about Bianca and Liam she was interrupted by a knock. As Lola turned she was happy to see Liam standing in front of her.

"Why?" he asked her simply, Lola just stared at him "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't" Lola replied "Please Liam you know me"

"I thought I knew you, well a version of you anyway" Liam said "But I don't know if that version exists anymore"

"Liam" Lola sobbed "I didn't touch her"

"Bianca wouldn't lie to me" Liam replied "The baby's fine by the way"

"Liam it's not your baby" Lola tried to tell Liam the truth but he wouldn't listen.

"You're unbelievable. Bianca was right you are on something" he snapped before walking away.

Lola slumped back into the sofa before lifting her knees up and sobbing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Charlie had drove most of the way home in silence, neither of them knew what to say "Bianca must be confused" Brax suggested breaking the silence.

"No she isn't confused, why can't you just accept your sister did this?" Charlie snapped.

"Because she didn't" Brax replied

"And how do you know for sure Brax" Charlie snapped "Bianca said Lola pushed her"

"And Lola said she didn't and I believe her" Brax said defending his sister.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time she as lied" Charlie reminded Brax.

"Yeah but not about something like this Charlie" Brax was getting a little annoyed at Charlie accusations.

"All I'm saying is what if Lola was on something, maybe she didn't mean to hurt Bianca It might have just been an accident" Charlie explained what she was thinking and Brax had to admit it did make sense. Why would Bianca lie about this?

"I think it would be best if Lola doesn't stay with us tonight" Charlie announced interrupting Brax's thoughts "I think she perhaps needs some space to deal with her problems"

Brax reluctantly agreed, maybe Charlie was right, maybe Lola did need some time to herself to sort things out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lola was sat watching TV when Brax and Charlie arrived home, Charlie quickly headed into the bedroom leaving Brax and Lola alone to talk "I take it she believes Bianca then" Lola frowned as she watched Charlie avoid her.

"It's not like that Lola" Brax said softly causing Lola to laugh sarcastically.

"Really?" she smirked.

"Look I think it's probably for the best of you stay at The Sand's tonight" Brax continued causing Lola's sarcastic laugh to vanish.

"You don't believe me either" Lola's eyes were now full of tears as her oldest brother (the brother she had looked up to her whole life) was doubting her.

"I believe the Lola we all know, would never have done anything like that" Brax explained "But when you're on that stuff"

"What stuff, hang on what are you suggesting?" Lola snapped "How can you even say something like that after everything I have been through, you honestly think I would touch that stuff again?" Lola was furious at Brax's accusations. She stood up "I don't need to hear this" she said before storming out of the house and slamming the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Casey and Ruby had just come back from the surf tournament Casey noticed Lola standing in the car park of the Diner, before he had chance to call out to her he was shocked by what he saw next.

A blue car pulled up in front of Lola and she got in it "Isn't that" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yeah, come on lets go home" Casey replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Charlie were sat on the sofa when Casey and Ruby arrived home "Hey guys" Charlie smiled as she and Brax stood up to greet them "How was it?"

"What's going on?" Casey asked Brax cutting Charlie off mid-sentence.

"What are you talking about Case?" Brax wondered curiously.

"I've just seen Lola, at the Diner" Casey replied "She was getting into a car with Jake Pirovic"

**Ok sorry for the cliff-hanger, hope this chapter was k guys I'm a little unsure about it. Reviews would be awesome.**

**Coming up-**

**Will Jake use Lola for revenge against the Braxton's or do his feelings for her run deeper than that?**

**Heath and Lola come to blows over Bianca and Liam, will Lola really turn her back on her brother?**

**Bianca's lies are revealed but is it too late for Lola?**


	19. The truth

"Nah she wouldn't be that stupid" Brax frowned.

"I know what I saw Brax" Casey snapped "What's been going on while I've been away?"

"There was an accident, Bianca fell down the stairs and she says Lola pushed her" Brax explained to a stunned Casey.

"No way, she wouldn't do that" Casey defended Lola instinctively.

"She might have if she was on something" Charlie suggested.

"No not even if she was on something. Surely you know that Brax" Casey suddenly got through to Brax.

"I gotta go and talk to her" Brax said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out.

Casey, Ruby and Charlie all watched him leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched Lola came out onto the Pirovic front porch wearing one of Jake's shirts "What are you doing?" Brax asked her curiously.

"You didn't want me at your place so I came to someone who did want me" Lola spat angrily.

"You slept with him" Brax guessed.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who has needs you know" Lola replied harshly "It was either sex or a line of Coke"

Brax just shook his head at Lola's shocking comment "Do you have any idea who this guy is" Brax yelled.

"Yeah, Jake's the guy who helped me out of a mess a few days ago, he is also the guy who knows the truth when he hears it" Lola said "He didn't doubt me when I told him I didn't hurt Bianca"

"What the fuck are you doing here? After what you have done" Jake suddenly rushed out of the house and launched at Brax. Lola quickly grabbed Jake and pulled him away.

"Stop it" She cried as she held Jake back "Brax get outta here"

"Not without you" Brax replied.

"No I'm not going anywhere with you. At least Jake wants me here" Lola snapped before pushing Jake back in the house and closing the door behind them both. Brax stood for a few minutes before leaving, he know he wasn't going to get through to Lola while she was still this angry with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Liam had been fussing around Bianca all night and truth be told she was loving all the attention he was giving her, he didn't seem to be thinking about Lola at all.

"Here you go?" Liam smiled as he handed Bianca a cup of tea "How are you feeling?"

"Ok considering" Bianca replied as she sipped her tea.

"I still can't believe Lola did this" Liam sighed.

"Why can't you believe it?" Bianca snapped "She did it ok"

Liam was taken aback by Bianca's reaction "I'm not saying she didn't I'm just saying this isn't like her"

"Well you obviously don't know her as well as you think you do then do you?" Bianca snapped again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well where is she?" Casey asked as soon as Brax walked through the door without Lola.

"She wouldn't come back" Brax replied getting himself a beer.

"So what happened? What did you say? Did you tell her you know she didn't do it?" Casey frowned.

"I didn't get to that part, I was too angry" Brax shrugged as he sat down "When she answered the door she was wearing his shirt and not a lot else" Brax said still trying to wipe that image from his head.

"What so she still thinks, that you think she did it then" Casey spat "For god sake Brax what were you thinking"

"Casey this isn't Brax's fault" Charlie intervened.

"No we all know whose fault this is" Casey yelled before heading to the door.

"Casey where are you going" Ruby called after him.

"IRENE'S" Casey yelled "I'm gonna speak to Bianca"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lola traced the piano keys with her fingertips "I didn't imagine you to have one of these in your house" Lola smiled.

"Yeah well there are a lot of things you don't know bout me" Jake replied as he wrapped his arms around Lola's waist

"Do you play?" she asked him curiously.

"What me?" Jake seemed horrified at the idea "Nah Tara does, it's the only thing my Gran left her when she died. Tara worships this piano"

"It is beautiful" Lola smiled as she sat on the stool, as she reached out to touch the keys she saw the BRAXTON tattoo she had on her left forearm. She traced over the letters.

"Why don't you play something, Tara says your pretty awesome" Jake suggested when he saw Lola looking at her tattoo. Lola nodded before starting to gently press the keys.

Jake watched curiously as she got lost in the music "They say loves supposed to set you free give you wings to fly" Lola sang.

Jake was stunned by the huskiness and power in Lola's voice; it had to be the most amazing thing he had ever heard "So you can tell me that you love me, a thousand times, but for you to show me. You couldn't even if you tried" the emotion in Lola's voice was apparent to Jake "It can't be love…I don't believe in love" she continued.

"Wow I didn't expect a voice like that to come out of someone as little as you" Jake teased when Lola had finished "Seriously though that was amazing"

"Thanks" Lola smiled as she looked up a Jake "I've never sung it to anyone before"

"You sounded like you had a lot of emotion in that song, maybe I could help you with that" Jake grinned as he put a bag of white powder in front of her.

"I can't" Lola replied as she stared at the bag.

"Can't or shouldn't" Jake whispered "Come on a little bit won't hurt, and I bet it'll make all that pain go away"

Lola really didn't want to go down this path again but Jake was right she was hurting. Heath had betrayed her; Liam wanted nothing to do with her and even Brax believed Bianca over her.

"Ok but I'm gonna need something stronger than that to make this pain stop" Lola replied.

Jake grinned as showed Lola the syringe "That's more like it" she smiled as she wrapped the elastic tape around her arm.

Watching the need disappear into her skin just above her Braxton tattoo gave Lola some kind of twisted comfort.

Jake smiled as he watched Lola fall back on the sofa "Sleep tight Princess" he whispered deviously, before taking out his Iphone and taking a picture.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Casey knocked loudly on the door of Irene's house "Casey what's wrong?" April gasped sleepily as she opened the door.

"Where's Bianca?" Casey cried as he walked past April into the lounge.

Bianca came out of her bedroom and walked towards Casey "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. Before he had chance to answer he heard his phone beep **Toxic Dreams **flashed up on the screen followed by a picture of Lola completely out of it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Charlie were on their way to Irene's house with Ruby when Brax got a message on his phone "Oh my god" Charlie gasped as she read the message before passing it to Brax **Toxic Dreams** followed by a picture of Lola. It was the same message Casey had received.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heath was sat at the bar in Angelo's trying to assess the damage he had caused when he heard his phone vibrate on the bar in front of him as he picked up his phone he was terrified by what he had seen **Toxic Dreams **and then as picture of Lola laid on a sofa completely out of it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile back at Irene's house.

"Are you happy now" Casey yelled as he forced the picture of Lola in front of Bianca's face. Bianca looked at the picture and gasped "Why are you lying?" Casey yelled.

"I…I" Bianca couldn't speak.

"My sister is a recovering addict with severe liver damage, and if she's done what I think she has then this could be serious" Casey lost it with her.

"I never meant for her to get hurt" Bianca admitted just before Brax and Charlie walked through the door "I never wanted it to get this far but she wouldn't leave you alone"

Bianca fell onto the sofa and started to sob, Liam just stared at her "Tell me you didn't lie" he begged.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to lose you" Bianca sobbed. Casey threw Charlie and Brax a look.

"Case we need to go" Brax interrupted, Casey didn't speak he just followed Brax.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heath was heading towards the main road when he spotted Brax's Ute approach it suddenly screeched to a holt just in front of Heath. Brax wound down the window on the passengers side "You got the message too" he wondered.

"Yup" Heath replied, Casey threw the car door open.

"Lets go" Brax said as he put his foot heavily on the accelerator

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Lola woke up she was surprised to find herself laid in her own bed, she had no idea how she got there all she knew was that Jake Pirovic was standing in front of her "What am I doing here?" Lola asked.

"Its nothing personal babe but someone has to pay" Jake replied coldly. It wasn't until Lola looked down at Jakes hand that she spotted the gun.

"What are you going to do?" Lola asked as calmly as she could.

""I'm going to shot the bitch who killed my brother" Jake explained.

"What Charlie, you're going to shoot Charlie? No you can't I won't let you Jake Charlie's pregnant" Lola pleaded with Jake but the cold expression was still on his face.

**Ok so your thoughts would be good, I have a very exciting chapter planned after this one so the more reviews I get the quicker I will update.**

**Also the song Lola is playing on the piano is called Can't be love by Laura Ibizor. If you listen to this song, Laura's voice is similar to how I imagine Lola to sound x x x**

**Next time-**

**How will Liam react to Bianca's confession?**

**Lola makes a sacrifice to protect a member of her family, but which one?**

**A gunshot if fired but who does it hit Charlie or Lola?**


	20. Gunshot!

"I don't understand. Why would you lie about something like this?" Charlie said as she sat beside her friend.

"I don't know" Bianca replied with tears in her eyes.

"I believed you, I even made Brax doubt his own sister for you" Charlie looked into Bianca's eyes

"I did it because I thought I was losing him" Bianca replied

"You lied because you didn't want to lose Liam" Charlie repeated in disbelief, suddenly a beeping noise from outside told Charlie Brax was waiting for her.

"I've gotta go" Charlie said before standing up and walking out of the house.

-x-

"Liam please" Bianca tried as she turned to look at Liam, he just shook his head.

"No don't talk to me; I don't get you Bianca why would you do something like this?" Liam frowned as he tried to get his head around Bianca's recent revelation.

"You didn't leave me much choice" Bianca replied harshly "I've seen the way you look at her Liam; you have never looked at me like that"

"What, that's ridiculous" Liam argued.

"Is it really?" Bianca stood up and walked closer to Liam "Look me in the eye's and tell me you are not in love with Lola Braxton?"

Liam looked deeply into Bianca's eyes for a few moments "This is stupid" he snapped as he walked past her.

"You can't do it can you?" Bianca cried as she watched Liam disappear out of the house "LIAM" she called as she slumped on the sofa with her hands over her eyes and sobbed.

April came out of her room again and hugged her sister.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Heath pulled up in the Ute outside Jake's house, they had dropped Casey off at Leah's so he could wait with Ruby.

"Don't you think this is too obvious even for Jake?" Heath said as the brothers stared at the house.

"Nah" Brax shook his head before getting out of the Ute; Heath followed Brax's lead and also got out.

"Maybe we should take something in with us" Heath suggested, Brax nodded and walked to the back of the Ute, he took the cover off and pulled out two cricket bats.

As the brothers slowly walked towards the house they were shocked to see Tara (Jake's sister) come out onto the porch "If you're looking for Jake, he has taken Lola up coast for some TLC" she explained "Jake thought Lola needed it after all your accusations"

Brax and Heath shared a glance before deciding to leave it, Jake obviously wasn't here or he would have tried something by now. Brax and Heath put the bats back in Ute before eventually driving off.

**Brax where are you, I'm worried love you Charlie x x x **Charlie tapped on her phone before hitting the send button. She decided it would be best if she waited for Brax at home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lola was horrified as she saw the shadow of a woman walking past the window towards the door "Shh" Jake warned as he held the gun by his side waiting for Charlie to walk into the house.

As Charlie opened the door she flicked on the light switch but the light didn't come on. Lola looked down and saw the light bulb on the floor at her feet; Jake was still watching Lola like a hawk. Charlie walked into the kitchen and flicked that light on, this time it worked as Charlie turned round she gasped in horror when she saw Jake Pirovic standing in front of her, Charlie also noticed Lola sat on a chair just behind him "Hello Sergeant" Jake said in a haunting voice.

Shivers ran up Charlie's spine as Jake spoke, her instinctive reaction was to put her hand over her stomach "What do you want Jake?" Charlie asked as she looked at Lola, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my brother" Jake replied as he moved his hand forward slightly revealing the gun it was holding.

"Oh god please Jake don't" Charlie cried as she looked at Jake then at Lola again.

"Jake please don't do this" Lola interrupted.

"It has to be this way baby" Jake replied "I have to do this for Hammer, I thought you understood. You told me you would do the same if it was one of your brothers"

"Yes but I didn't know who you were then" Lola replied. Charlie was now extremely confused by what Jake and Lola were saying "You told me your name was Jason Carlton"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie had heard enough.

"Oh what she didn't tell you, me and Lola go way back" Jake explained "I met her in Queensland a few years ago while she was in Rehab; I gave her a fake name"

"But you knew about what he had done" Charlie said as she looked at Lola.

"Yeah what Jake Pirovic had done, I only knew him as Jason until Tara introduced us a few days ago" Lola continued to explain.

"So you're behind all this?" Charlie wondered what part Lola played in all of this.

"No of course not, what do you take me for" Lola cried "I would never betray my brothers like that regardless of the way they have been treating me lately"

"Unfortunately that Braxton tattoo on her arm is more than just ink" Jake replied as he looked longingly at Lola.

Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing, Lola knew Jake all along but he had used a different identity when they met. Although she couldn't understand what was going on she did understand one thing, Lola was deliberately distracting Jake by keeping him talking. Charlie took the opportunity to call Brax on her phone in her pocket. Brax had heard enough to know Jake was at their house and he had Charlie and Lola with him.

Brax too was stunned when he heard that Jake and Lola had already met along time ago; he knew he would need to ask Lola more about that but right now getting her and Charlie out of that house alive was Brax's main priority.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Liam pulled up slowly outside the Braxton's house he had no idea of the carnage that was going on inside. Brax and Jake were scuffling around on the floor, Heath had been hit across the head with Jake's gun and was knocked unconscious and Lola was sat on the floor with Charlie, with her arms wrapped tightly around her.

Charlie was sobbing into Lola as she watched Brax and Jake fighting, Jake was now over Brax just about to hit him when Liam came and hit Jake over the back with a chair finally knocking him to the ground. Charlie rushed to Brax at the same time Lola rushed to Liam; he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her head.

Suddenly Brax spotted Heath on the floor he moved Charlie away and was just about to go to him when Jake sat up, Lola watched on in horror as Jake pointed a gun at Charlie.

As Jake pulled the trigger Lola pushed Liam away and ran to Charlie "CHARLIE" she screamed as she dived across Charlie to protect her and the baby from the bullet.

Everything slowed down "LOLA" Brax cried as he watched Lola fall to the floor the bullet had gone into her back.

Liam was already on the ground next to Lola, he pulled her into his arms tightly "Baby" he whispered as he saw her smiling weakly at him "Stay with me" he pleaded "Please baby I love you"

Heath had started to wake up when the gunshot was fired; he opened his eyes just in time to see Lola fall to the ground. Both brothers quickly rushed to Lola's side.

Jake was devastated as he looked and realised what he had done "Lola" he gasped

Brax, Heath and Liam were all knelt beside Lola; Liam had her head resting on him "Charlie is she ok?" Lola gasped as she tried to breathe.

"I'm here" Charlie replied with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Lola asked trying to hide her pain "Is the baby ok?"

"We're both fine" Charlie replied

"That's good" Lola whispered before closing her eyes.

"Lilo" Liam cried as he shook her "Baby stay with me" he added as he held her closer to him "Lilo" he cried again.

Suddenly the police arrived; someone from the street had called them when they heard a gunshot.

"Police freeze" a senior officer yelled as he walked through the door and into the devastation. An ambulance team had also arrived; they started to work on Lola straight away.

_**Flashback to the moment Lola met 'Jake'**_

"_Jake this is Lola Braxton, the girl I told you about from rehab" Tara introduced Lola to Jake Pirovic. Lola's eyes widened as she saw the familiar face sat in front of her._

"_Wow you were right Tara she is pretty" Jake smiled as he looked at Lola, who was smirking a little._

"_Sit down" Tara smiled as she pointed towards and empty chair._

_-x-_

_Lola and Jake had been left alone in the kitchen "Jake Pirovic" Lola's whispered harshly "You told me you're name was Jason" she added._

"_I know and I'm sorry, its just I really liked you and when I saw your tatts I panicked, I knew once you knew who I was you wouldn't have anything to do with me" Jake explained his reason's for giving Lola a false name _

"_Too right I wouldn't and nothing can happen between us now, do you know what my brothers would do if they found out about this?" Lola replied still whispering harshly in case Tara was listening._

"_Fine but let me help you Lo" Jake replied "Let me take care of Marcus for you, it's the least I can do"_

"_Fine but that's it, no-one will ever know about this" Lola frowned and Jake nodded._

"_Sure babe if that's what you want" he whispered as he moved forwards and kissed her on the cheek "It is good to see you again Baby girl" he whispered gently into her ear._

_**End of Flashback**_

**-x-**

"Stand clear" A paramedic announced before shocking Lola's heart again.

"Come on baby" Liam whispered under his breath as he watched the paramedic fight desperately to save this young woman's life.

"I should have believed her" Charlie sighed as she also watched this horrifying sight "She put herself between our baby and a bullet, she saved my life Brax" Brax hugged Charlie tightly.

No-one was feeling guiltier about this than Heath he watched helplessly as his sister's life slipped away in front of him, tears filled his eyes as he watched the paramedics shocking her heart trying desperately to resuscitate her. Heath couldn't take anymore he just barged past Brax and rushed out of the door.

"Heath wait" Brax yelled as he followed his brother onto the driveway.

"It's all my fault Brax, I caused all of this" Heath replied.

"What are you talking about, Jake shot her Heath not you" Brax tried to reassure his brother.

"No you don't understand, I was the one who made Bianca lie" Heath explained.

"What?" Brax exclaimed.

"I knew Liam was bad for Lola, I wanted to keep him away from her and Bianca wanted to keep her boyfriend so I told Bianca to lie to Liam about the baby" Heath could see how angry Brax looked.

"Lie" Brax repeated.

"The baby's mine Brax, not Liam's" Heath admitted "When Bianca told me about the baby I told her it was the perfect way to keep Liam"

"And when Bianca fell down the stairs did you tell Bianca to lie about that too" Brax spat angrily.

"No of course not, I would never do that to Lola" Heath replied "You have to believe me mate"

Brax just shook his head "Nah I don't have to believe anything, but what I do know is that if Lola doesn't wake up then this is a guilt that you have to live with for the rest of your life I just hope it was worth it" Brax said before turning back and walking inside the house.

The paramedic's were putting Lola on the ambulance bed when he arrived "What's going on?" Brax wondered.

"She's come back to us babe" Charlie grinned widely as she looped her arms around Brax "Is Heath ok?"

"I don't care if he is or not right now" Brax replied harshly before following Lola to the ambulance "Liam you go with her mate" Brax suggested as he looked at Liam.

"You sure?" Liam asked.

"Yeah" Brax nodded "I'm gonna take Charlie to get checked out, I'll find you at the hospital"

**Ok so this chapter wasn't what I hoped it would be, I would love to hear your thoughts on it though. I have decided the next chapter will be the final one for this story. I am thinking about a sequel but am not sure, let me know what you think about a sequel and if you are too shy to review then pm me please x x x**


	21. Fresh Start

Brax and Charlie had arrived at hospital just as Lola was being taken into surgery. Liam looked desperate with worry "Liam what have they said?" Brax asked as he rushed towards Liam.

"Er…they think the bullet's pierced an artery but they won't know until they open her up" Liam explained with his hands on his head. Brax and Charlie shared the same horrified glance.

"Brax maybe you should stay here while I speak to the doctor" Charlie suggested.

"No I'm coming too; Lola wouldn't want me to leave you right now" Brax frowned "Please I need to know our baby is alright"

"Ok babe" Charlie smiled as she took Brax's hand and led him towards an available doctor "Liam tell us if there is any change"

-x-

Brax and Charlie had already rejoined Liam in the corridor after being given the all clear by the doctor. As Brax waited for news on his sister Charlie and Liam made some phone calls. Suddenly one of the doctors came out of the operating theatre "How is she doc?" Brax exclaimed as he stood up quickly to greet the nervous looking doctor.

"Are you a relative?" The doctor asked as he assessed the blood and sand tattoo on Brax's collarbone.

"Yeah I'm her brother; now please what's going on?" Brax frowned.

"Ok so you'll be pleased to know its good news, the damage wasn't as bad as we first thought, luckily the wound was just a flesh wound" the doctor explained.

"So why did her heart stop?" Liam wondered.

"Lauren's heart stopped because of a mixture of shock and the drugs that were in her system" The doctor explained

"What drugs?" Brax wondered nervously.

"Methamphetamine" the doctor replied.

"Crystal Meth?" Liam exclaimed as he tried to take in the news.

"Yes I'm afraid so" the doctor replied dryly "Look I know your sister has had some problems with drug abuse in the past and I know you are aware of her medical condition"

Brax nodded "Yes, but is she going to be ok?" All Brax wanted to know was, is Lola going to survive.

"Yes Lola will survive but I'm afraid because of he high volume of Methamphetamine in her body her heart was weakened" the doctor explained "I'm afraid this damage is irreversible and will remain a condition which she will need to be on medication for throughout the rest of her life"

"But she will be ok?" Liam finally spoke.

"Yes she will be fine" the doctor smiled causing Brax, Liam and Charlie to finally relax.

"Can we see her?" Brax wondered.

"Yes but she is still sedated, we have cut the dose and she should be waking up within the next hour or so" the doctor smiled "But she will need to be kept quiet, stress is something Lola can't cope with right now" he added as he watched Casey, Ruby and Heath rush through the door.

Brax nodded as he eyed his middle brother walking nervously towards him "What do you want?" Brax frowned.

"I just came to make sure she is ok?" Heath replied honestly. Suddenly out of no-where Liam flew at Heath.

"You bastard you did this" Liam snapped as he punched Heath "She's here because of you"

Brax quickly grabbed Liam and restrained him "Get out of here Heath" Brax yelled.

"Please mate I just wanted to make sure she was ok" Heath tried again.

"Firstly I'm not your mate and secondly yes Lola is going to be fine no thanks to you" Brax replied harshly "Now get lost"

Heath decided now wasn't the right time to make amends with his family so he left it. As Heath walked away Casey approached Brax "What the hell was that about?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later" Brax sighed as he let Liam go.

"Brax" Casey said firmly he knew Brax was keeping something from him.

"Not now eh case" Brax drew Casey's attention to a furious looking Liam, Casey quickly backed off. He nodded at Brax acknowledging his warning.

-x-x-

Brax and Casey had gone in to see Lola; it was doctor's orders that only two visit at a time. Liam, Charlie and Ruby were all sat in the corridor. None of them had spoken a word to eachother and they didn't need to because after about 20 minutes of waiting a man came rushing towards them, he was 5 ft 11 and he short brown hair which he was hiding under a black trilby style hat. He was also wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt and black shoes.

Ruby's jaw hit the floor as she saw the guy approach as did Charlie's they both stood up quickly "Oh my god" Charlie gasped "Is that…"

"Gavin Degraw" Ruby replied finishing Charlie's sentence. Liam quickly stood when he saw Gavin arrive.

"Liam where is she?" Gavin asked urgently.

"Er…she's in there" Liam stuttered, Gavin rushed towards the room but Liam grabbed his arm "Her brothers are with her" he said causing Gavin to stop.

"Oh right ok" Gavin said as he stepped away. He smiled when he noticed Ruby and Charlie staring at him with wide mouths "Hi"

"Hello" Charlie and Ruby blushed.

Liam frowned at the look on Ruby and Charlie's faces "Gav what are you doing here?" Liam wondered curiously.

"I was doing a few gigs in Sydney and I got a call from Lenny" Gavin explained "He said Lola was in a town called Summer Bay, so I asked him to make a few phone calls and then he told me about what had happened"

Liam looked a little uneasy around Gavin "And you rushed straight here?"

"Yeah" Gavin nodded, his head shot up when he saw two men walk out of the room Liam said Lola was in. Brax and Casey saw Gavin and looked confused.

"Hi I'm Gavin Degraw" Gavin said as he extended is hand to Brax and Casey "I'm a friend of Lola's" he added. Brax and Casey still shared the same confused expression.

"We played gigs together while she was in LA" Gavin added hoping this would shine some light.

"Oh right yeah" Brax finally replied "Good to meet you, Lola told me all about you"

Brax's comment caused Gavin to look a little nervous, like he was worried about Brax knowing about him and Lola.

"Oh my god is that?" a voice came from behind Ruby, as she turned she saw Dex standing behind her.

"Gavin Degraw? Yep" she answered quickly; none of them could still believe he was standing in front of them. As Brax and Gavin talked Casey walked over to Ruby, he still had no idea why people were so excited to see the stranger, even the nurses had started to gather in the corridor.

"I still can't believe he's here to see Lola" Ruby sighed.

"Yeah I know" Casey replied clueless "Who is he exactly?"

Charlie, Ruby and Dex all looked at him like he was talking in a different language "I don't wanna be anything other than me" Dex sang as he did his best impression of the One Tree Hill theme tune. Casey shook his head slowly "One Tree Hill" Dex frowned.

Casey's eyebrows raised when he thought about the girly show Ruby watched regularly "Indi watches it ok" Dex replied defending his knowledge.

"Yeh right" Casey teased "So I take it he's pretty famous then"

"Er Yeh just a bit Case" Ruby giggled

Liam was still glaring at Gavin something which hadn't gone unnoticed by Charlie. She wondered why Liam seemed so hostile towards what seemed like a good friend of Lola's. Then it dawned on her a 'good friend' _Oh my god he's an ex of Lola's._

"Charlie" Brax interrupted Charlie's thoughts "Are you hungry?"

"What? Oh sorry no I'm ok thanks" Charlie replied. She watched Gavin walk into Lola's room alone, Liam was already in there.

x-x-x-x

"I can't believe you came here" Liam spat angrily.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gavin defended himself quickly "I've got as much right to be here as you, more in fact"

Liam looked a little confused so Gavin took out his Blackberry and showed Liam a recent e-mail from Lola _**Hey Gav, I hear you have been trying to get in touch. Well I am back at home at the moment. Lenny tells me you are in Sydney for a few days doing some secret location gigs. Secret from me? If not I'll pop by and say hi. It's been a while. Speak soon Lola x **_

The realisation hit Liam like a tonne of bricks; Lola had been trying to get in touch with Gavin. He was about to respond but was interrupted by a stirring sound from Lola. Gavin and Liam both moved forwards as they watched her eyes open.

"MMM" Lola groaned as she looked around the room. She was trying to get everything in focus and that's when she saw him, a beautiful refreshing face from her past "Gav" she wondered as she continued to stare at his familiar grin.

"Hey baby" Gavin smiled as he felt Lola grab his hand.

"Oh my god it's not a dream, you're really here" Lola gasped as she felt his warm skin.

"Yeah I'm really here" Gavin chuckled.

"It's so good to see you" Lola sighed "I've missed you"

Liam wasn't sure if he should speak, he was a little scared that Lola wouldn't give him the same warm reception "Liam" Lola frowned kindly interrupting Liam's thoughts.

"Hey you" Liam smiled as he walked closer to the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but better now" she replied as she looked at Gavin. The look in Lola's eyes as she looked at Gavin pierced Liam like a knife through the heart.

x-x-x-x

It had been a few weeks since Gavin Degraw came to see Lola in hospital; he had gone back to Sydney for his gigs but was still in touch with Lola.

Lola had been out of hospital for a week and she was staying at The Sands. Lola had been thinking about a proposition Gavin had given her just before he left for Sydney

_**Flashback**_

_Gavin and Lola were alone in the room, Lola was sat in bed and Gavin was perched on the end "Are you sure you'll be ok while I go back to Sydney?" Gavin asked. Lola had filled him in on everything that had happened with Bianca and Liam and Jake. She had also told him about her Liver and Heart conditions. Gavin was already aware of Lola's drug issues._

"_I'm a big girl Gav, besides I've gotta cope when you go back to LA" Lola giggled._

"_Not necessarily" Gavin's expression was serious._

"_What do you mean?" Lola wondered._

"_Well I've spoken to Lenny and he agreed with me" Gavin sat up and looked straight at Lola "We both think it would be awesome to have you on tour with us"_

"_You serious" Lola gasped._

"_Yeh, come to LA with me" Gavin asked "Look you don't need to decide straight away, I go back to Sydney tonight. Take some time to sort things out with your family and I'll come back and see what you have decided"_

_Lola just stared at Gavin for a few moments before nodding "OK"_

_**End of Flashback**_

A message beeped on Lola's iphone causing her to jump **Be back in 3 hours, decision time ;) Gav x**

Lola smiled when she read the message; she had already arranged to meet Casey. In fact as she looked at her watch she realised she was running late "Shit" she exclaimed as she pulled on her ballerina pumps. Lola was wearing a pair of white short shorts and a turquoise singlet. Her brown hair was hanging in loose curls around her shoulders. Lola quickly grabbed her bag and Iphone and rushed out of the door.

Casey smiled as he saw his sister hurrying along the beach _nothing changes _he thought to himself with a smile "I'm sorry Case" Lola gasped as she approached the teenager, she gave him a hug.

"Hey it's ok, you're early actually" Casey said with a cheeky grin "Well earlier than I was expecting anyway"

"Cheeky sod" Lola laughed as she hit Casey's arm playfully.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Casey wondered why Lola needed to see him so urgently.

"Maybe you should sit down Casey" Lola said as she pulled Casey's hand towards the sand. Casey sat in the sand next to his sister "I'm leaving the bay"

"What?" Casey cried.

"While I was in hospital Gavin made me an offer" Lola explained "He asked me to go back to LA with him, he wants me to join him on tour"

"America" Casey exclaimed "You're going to America on tour with a guy you sang with a few times"

"I did a bit more than sing with him Case" Lola blushed causing Casey to frown.

"He's an ex" Casey wondered "That's even worse Lo"

"Case I know Gavin better than anyone and I would trust him with my life, please don't be angry" Lola tried to talk Casey round.

"I'm not" Casey ran his hand through his hair "Is it really what you want?"

"Yes" Lola nodded "I need to get away Case"

"Ok as long as you will be happy" Casey finally gave in.

"I will" Lola smiled as she hugged Casey excitedly.

"So when do you leave?" Casey wondered how long he had left with Lola.

"Tonight, Gav will be back in a few hours" Lola's tone saddened a little.

Casey just stared at his sister he had no idea what to say. He didn't expect to only have a little bit of time with her "What about Brax and Charlie and Liam?"

"What about them, they made their decision about me a few weeks ago when they doubted me" Lola replied harshly.

x-x-x

Lola was extremely excited; Gavin had called and told her he was nearing Summer Bay. She was just packing the last few of her things in her suitcase. Lola was surprised when she heard a gentle knocking on the door.

Lola was stunned when she saw Brax and Charlie stood at the door "Hey"

"Lo we need to talk" Brax sighed as he walked past Lola and into her room.

Lola closed the door and turned to face Brax and Charlie "What?" she frowned.

"Were you honestly just going to leave without saying goodbye" Brax said as he looked at the suitcase on the bed "I said I was sorry for what happened"

"Yeh Brax you said it" Lola replied "It still doesn't change to fact you believed her over me"

"That wasn't his fault" Charlie interrupted "I made him doubt you"

"No offence Charlie but he didn't take much persuading to think the worst of me" Lola snapped.

"But you took a bullet for me and I doubted you" Charlie pleaded.

"Bianca was your friend Charlie, I wouldn't expect you to believe me over her, but you" Lola frowned turning her attention to Brax "I have looked up to you all my life, and the one time I needed you to be on my side you doubted me" Lola's eyes were full of tears.

"Lola I…" Brax tried to explain himself but Lola cut him off mid-sentence.

"You believed her over me Brax even though I looked into your eyes and told you I was telling the truth" tears started to fall down Lola's cheeks "I need you to go"

"Lola please" Brax begged.

Suddenly there was as knock at the door Lola quickly rushed to open it. Standing behind it was Gavin; he was like a gentle breeze. Lola just rushed into him, winding him slightly.

Gavin frowned as he looked into Lola's room and saw Brax and Charlie standing in front of him "Lola" Gavin said as he pulled her away gently.

"I wanna go" She replied "I need to go now" she added.

"Are you sure?" Gavin asked "Did you talk to your family?"

"I'm done talking; I have nothing else to say" Lola frowned "Please I wanna go"

"Ok" Gavin said as he followed Lola inside her room.

"Lola please" Brax tried again.

"Just go Brax, I'm done" Lola snapped, Brax grabbed Charlie's hand and led her out of the room. Gavin hugged Lola again when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Brax and Charlie were waiting in the Ute outside, Brax sat up when he saw Lola heading towards Gavin's Range Rover, he was watching through the rear view mirror. He watched as Gavin helped Lola inside the Range Rover and handed her suitcase to his driver.

"She'll come round" Charlie smiled weakly as she grabbed Brax's hand. Brax pulled Charlie's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

x-x-x-x

Gavin watched Lola curiously when he got back inside the Range Rover "You sure you're ok Lo?" he asked

"Yeah" Lola smiled weakly as she watched Brax in his Ute as they drove past. Se traced the Braxton tattoo on her arm with her fingertips.

x-x-x

Liam had rushed with all he was worth to the airport. He had no idea where he was heading but he hoped he got their in time, as he rushed through the airport he spotted Lola just about to board the plane "Lola" he yelled as he ran towards her. Lola turned quickly when she heard Liam calling her name.

"Liam" Lola exclaimed as she walked towards him cautiously, Gavin followed close behind her.

"Don't go" he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?" Lola was stunned by Liam's outburst.

"Please Lola don't go to America" Liam said again "Stay with me"

"Why should I?" Lola frowned as she moved forward a little so she was just in front of Gavin.

"Because I love you" Liam declared he didn't care who heard him "I want to be with you, please baby don't walk away from me"

Lola thought for a few moments before looking at Gavin, she took a deep breath before walking away from Gavin and towards Liam. Liam seemed relieved as he watched Lola walking towards him; she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him before gently pulling away.

Liam's face had been filled with a wide grin, but that soon disappeared as Lola leant forward and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry Liam, but it's not enough. You chose Bianca" Lola kissed Liam's cheek before turning back to a stunned looking Gavin.

"Let's go" she smiled as she walked past him and handed the man her boarding pass. Liam watched helplessly as Lola disappeared out of sight. He couldn't believe he had left it so late to admit his feelings for her. Why didn't he just follow his instincts when Bianca told him about the accident? Why didn't he man up sooner and tell Lola how he felt? As all these questions rushed around in his head Liam came to one final conclusion…it was too late, she was gone and judging buy the way she had just said goodbye...Lola Braxton wasn't planning on coming back for a while.

**Ok so this is the final chapter of this story. Hope my twist adding Gavin Degraw wasn't to confusing. I really wanted Lola to have links to other famous people and as I was watching the final ever episode of One Tree Hill and saw Gavin perform I thought he would be perfect.**

**I am planning a sequel to this story which will be mainly about Lola and her trip to the States. There will a bit of Chax in it as they get used to parenthood. Let me know if it is something you would be interested in reading.**

**I just want to say how amazing it has been to have so many loyal readers. And I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's your reviews that have kept me going so thank you so much everyone.**

**I would love to know your final overall thoughts on this story so please review even if its only a few word x**


End file.
